Dominating Mayor Mills - Sequel
by AOBZ
Summary: Regina disobeys her Domme several times over. Now, she must be punished for her misbehaviour. TW: BDSM, Domme!Emma, sub!Regina, Degradation, Kneeling, Punishments, Oral Sex, use of de-aging terms (little one/little girl), G!P
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood at the other end of the hall, sipping from her glass of rye and coke, watching as Regina laughed and chatted with Ariel and Belle. Everyone had gathered for the party Snow had put together, including Emma, who thought celebrating a tradition that only existed in the Enchanted Forest was ridiculous. She had never even heard of this celebration until last week (something about rejoicing that it had been a mild winter?), and frankly, she didn't give a shit about it. She hadn't wanted to come this evening, but Regina had forced her to. Emma would be irritated about being here, on her day _off_ no less, if it weren't for the fact that Regina had agreed to wear the burgundy cocktail dress she'd once insisted was _much_ _too revealing_ to ever wear anywhere other than on a date. Emma had agreed to come if Regina wore the dress, certain that the prim and proper mayor would refuse to wear something that just barely covered the essentials in front of the entire population of Storybrooke. Regina had surprised her though and ultimately agreed, and so Emma had been forced to attend a party she had all but been certain she'd be able to avoid. She hadn't cared that _every single resident of Storybrooke will be present, Emma_ and that _it would be absolutely appalling for the sheriff not to be present_.

Emma would definitely rather be at home, but she had to admit, it wasn't so bad after all. The music was decent, the drinks were free, and _the sights are fantastic_ , Emma's mind supplied, as she stared at the now bent-over mayor.

Regina could feel Emma's gaze upon her, just as she'd felt it rake over her body all evening. The sheriff had been social, chatting with the attendees as though she hadn't been trying to get out of this party for a week now. But even as Emma spoke with the townsfolk, her eyes continually strayed to wherever Regina happened to be.

Regina smirked to herself. She bent over further as she signed the guestbook Snow had set out, shifting from one foot to the other so her dress tightened against her ass. She took her time signing her name, adding an extra mention of how successful the party was and congratulating Snow on a job well done, just so that she had an excuse to keep teasing Emma with her position. Regina ended the signature with a smile, knowing Emma was at the other end of the room staring, likely watering at the mouth.

Regina turned and picked up her glass of wine, idly making her way through the crowd until she finally ended up exactly where she had first intended to be. She brushed her body along Emma's back as she joined people with which Emma was currently chatting, discreetly pressing her breasts into the woman's spine as she inserted herself into the circle.

"Madame Mayor. Way to remember the lowly members of the sheriff's department."

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I'm surprised to see you here, sheriff," Regina responded, as though they hadn't arrived together. "Given the fact that you _still_ have not submitted your Professional Development Plan as requested, despite my numerous reminders, I could only conclude that you must be gravely ill."

"Oh, I did it. It was super detailed too, ask our new admin, Ruby here. Totally the best thing I've ever finished. But then the damndest thing happened before I could submit it. It just flew right off my desk and into the shredder when I opened my window. You know how stuffy it gets in the sheriff's station, so I wanted some fresh air and then whoops! Flew right into the shredder."

Regina narrowed her eyes, fighting the smirk on her lips. She could hear David trying to stifle his laughter, which was not helping her battle. Emma's expression was grave, eyes wide and serious.

"It flew into the shredder," Regina repeated.

"It did. It was insane. Like, totally out of nowhere… big gust of wind and adios paperwork. Couldn't reproduce that if I tried."

"Into the shredder I purchased for you."

"Yep. The very same one. So really, it's technically _your_ fault. 'Cause, you know, you bought it for me."

"Uh-huh," Regina responded. "Except the shredder I purchased for the sheriff's department is not automatic. One must press the 'shred' button in order for it to function."

"Well, you know how things just _happen_ -"

"You will have that PDP ready for me first thing Monday morning, sheriff, or else I will deny your vacation requests for this summer."

Emma looked over at her dad, hoping for back up.

"Hey, don't look at me. I told you to do it."

"You're supposed to have my back, dad."

David shrugged, sharing a silent smile with Regina. He liked this lighter side of the mayor, and now that she and his daughter were dating, he got to see it much more often. It was a nice change. The women complimented each other well, and he hadn't seen either of them as happy as were now, now that they were together. It had taken some getting used to, to be sure, but it almost made sense for them to be together… the saviour and the former evil queen.

"Thank you for your perfectly written PDP, deputy. I appreciate your hard work. And yours, Miss Lucas."

"Of course, Madame Mayor."

"No problem!" Ruby replied with a grin. She'd only been working at the sheriff's department for a few months now, but she'd been liking it so far.

"Keeners," Emma muttered, chuckling when her dad shoved her sideways.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find my lovely wife. It was nice talking to you, Regina. Ladies."

"Yeah, I better go find Belle and compliment her dress before she tells me I'm ignoring her again."

The women bid them both goodbye, Emma turning to Regina with a grin on her face.

"You're such a child."

Emma chuckled, arms wrapping around Regina's waist and into a loose hug.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"I'm still trying to figure out why," Regina responded lightly, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"Hmm, you don't know? I'd have thought last night would have given you a clear indication why," Emma said softly, directly into Regina's ear. "I'm not sure you've ever been so wet-"

"Emma," Regina breathed, eyes scanning the room. They were alone at the back of the hall, but they were still in public. She wasn't worried about people seeing; everyone knew they were together. But she didn't want anyone to hear what her lover was saying.

"No one can hear us, baby. And you look so fucking good in that dress," Emma whispered, lips grazing Regina's ear. "You've been teasing me all night. I want you."

"The party isn't going to end for another few hours, at least. It was your ultimatum that led to my wearing this dress, Miss Swan. You've no one to blame but yourself."

"Never thought you'd go through with it," Emma confessed, fingers dancing along Regina's spine. "I want to taste you," she whispered, bringing her hands down to squeeze the brunette's hips. Her eyes widened when she realised she couldn't feel anything beneath her palms. She had assumed Regina was wearing underwear beneath her pantyhose, but she couldn't feel _anything_ , not even the band from her stockings. "Don't fucking tell me you're not wearing any underwear."

"Alright, I won't."

Emma's heart raced in response, a pang hitting her low in her belly.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Emma asked, though her voice was barely audible.

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"Baby girl," Emma warned.

Regina swallowed hard, her stomach dipping low at the grave tone.

"I'm not, Ma'am," she answered, easily slipping into her role. "I'm wearing thigh highs and nothing else."

Emma's eyes clamped shut, her throat going dry as all the moisture from her body suddenly pooled between her thighs. She dug her fingertips into Regina's sides, holding steady as she took a moment to gather her bearings. When Emma's eyes finally opened, Regina inhaled sharply at the full blown lust reflected in them. She was pulled closer, the front of her body pressed hard into Emma's as the blonde spoke in her ear.

"I want you in the bathroom on your knees for me in front of the stall furthest from the door. _Now._ "

Regina hesitated, biting her bottom lip. She wanted Emma, yes. She had wanted to tease her, definitely, and a very strong part of her wanted to obey immediately. But the other part of her, the one that was filled with worry and anxiety, made her pause. _What if someone sees? What if something goes wrong with Emma's spells?_ That part of herself said fearfully. _We discussed this last night. Emma is going to make sure no one does_ , she reminded herself. _No one will know. It's safe, and you want this_. Regina nodded mentally. Gods, did she ever want this.

Her stomach tightened in anticipation, excited (and a little nervous too, admittedly) that they were going to live out one of her most desired fantasies.

When the brunette did not instantly move away from her, Emma took a step back and caught Regina's gaze. They had discussed this fantasy at length last night, it being part of the reason Regina was so thoroughly wet during their lovemaking. She was absolutely dripping at the idea that Emma might dominate her while they were in public, but Regina had confessed that she was also scared to live out this fantasy. _I will likely be scared, worried, but I absolutely want to do this. However, I might need you to… to force me to comply._

"It was not a request."

Regina opened her mouth as though to speak, but her voice stayed stuck in her throat. She hadn't paused for more than a few seconds, she was sure of it, but Emma had still caught her hesitance. Regina's reluctance to obey immediately was going to cost her gravely. _Uh-oh._ Regina swallowed, playing with the ring on her finger as she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"You're trying to disappoint me by disobeying me."

"Never!" Regina said earnestly. "I would never want to disappoint-"

Regina was turned so quickly, her breath caught in her throat. Emma moved them so that no one but Regina would be able to see the fierce look on her face as she reprimanded her girl.

"Do not argue with me, little girl. Your hesitation shows one of two things: either you're trying to disobey me or you do not trust me."

"I trust you," Regina insisted. "I swear it."

"Your hesitation is an act of defiance then. Your sole duty is to obey me, and you did not. You know how I feel about disobedience. You are in very serious trouble, little one. Now you will go _immediately_ to the bathroom and you will do _exactly_ what I told you to do. You will not disappoint me again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Properly chastised, Regina quickly entered the bathroom as told, daring a quick glance at the four stalls, relieved to note they were all empty. She knelt before the one furthest in the room, bowing her head as she waited for her Ma'am to join her. She was in trouble, Regina knew that. She shouldn't have hesitated. Her Ma'am had promised her yesterday that she'd take care of her, that no one would ever know if Regina chose to do this tonight. But she'd still had a second of doubt that had prevented her from acting. She _knew_ though that her Ma'am would take care of her though, that she'd never let anyone find out, and the thought that Regina had disappointed her and insinuated that she didn't trust her…

Regina's stomach flip-flopped as regret coursed through her body. She shouldn't have doubted her. She shouldn't have. She _knew_ that nothing would happen to her as long as her Ma'am were around. She did know that, and yet she had still hesitated. She had disappointed her Ma'am, and that knowledge _ached_ , ate at her insides until it became too much and tears slipped down her cheeks. She wanted desperately to apologise, to make it up to her Domme, to show her that she did in fact trust her completely, but she couldn't, not until the woman joined her in the bathroom. And Regina had a sinking feeling she was going to be waiting a long time as punishment.

Emma made her way through the crowd, forcing herself to mingle and chat with anyone who was free, trying desperately to tear away from the thought that Regina was currently in the bathroom waiting for her. As much as she was disappointed that the woman had hesitated in obeying her, she understood her girl's concern completely. The mayor did have a reputation to uphold, and it would be devastating to her on a professional level, not to mention personal one, if anyone were to discover her secret. However, Emma had assured the brunette last night that she was going to place a silencing spell, as well as a redirection spell over the bathroom when they'd discussed Regina's concerns last night. Emma had done just that: placing the redirection spell the second the mayor had entered the washroom, causing anyone who approached to suddenly realise they had meant to go elsewhere (the silencing spell would come a little later). Emma had made it abundantly clear that Regina had _nothing_ to worry about, and Regina had agreed that she was satisfied with those safety measures. So there was no reason for the mayor to have paused today. The fact that she hadn't listened the command irked Emma, and her little one would definitely have to be reprimanded for that act of defiance.

When the clock showed that Regina had been kneeling in the bathroom for twenty five minutes, Emma finally decided to go and join her lover. She entered the bathroom slowly, posture stiffening and eyes hardening when her gaze fell upon the kneeling brunette. Emma closed the door, taking the time to lock the door loudly so that Regina would hear it. Afterwards, she enacted the silencing spell before confidently strolling over to her mayor, looking down at her with gratification. _This_ was one of her favourite positions for her girl.

Emma held out her hand, ensuring it was in Regina's peripheral vision.

"Give me your hand," she barked.

Regina complied instantly, much to Emma's satisfaction. Emma then placed two fingers in Regina's palm, waiting. She was pretty sure Regina's earlier hesitance was simply reactionary, the woman taking a second to decide if she really wanted to do this before finally acting. Regina hadn't safeworded, so Emma was fairly confident that she was okay. But, fairly confident and positive were two very, _very_ important differences. There would be no assumptions when it came to Regina's safety, so Emma waited, smiling when she received two quick squeezes to her fingers. _I'm okay._

Good. Now they could play.

"You disobeyed me, pet."

"I'm sor-"

"Quiet! You will not speak unless I ask you a question. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Regina said quietly.

"Good. You disobeyed. Even after all the reassurances I gave you yesterday. Even after all the times I've told you I will always take care of you, that I will never let any harm come to you, _still_ you hesitated. You didn't believe I'd make sure that no one discovered our secret. Do you think I actually _want_ people to know? Do you think I'd actually let them find out?"

"No, Ma'am."

"No. I wouldn't. You are _mine_ and _no one_ is _ever_ going to know about this, little one, because you are _my_ plaything. I won't ever let anyone find that out, because I do not share." Emma took a step forward, fingers gripping Regina's chin and jerking it up so their eyes met. "I am _never_ going to let this be discovered. Is that clear now?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you believe me when I say that I will always take care of you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I do."

"Are you _sure_? Is there any hesitation whatsoever that I would ever let you get hurt?"

Regina shook her head vehemently.

"None, Ma'am. I'm sure."

"So next time I give you an order, even if it is in the middle of a party, what are you going to do?"

"I'll obey, Ma'am. I promise, I'll obey. I'm sorry-"

"I do _not_ want to hear it! You think you're sorry now… just wait until we get home. You can start your apology here though by giving me what I wanted in the first place without giving me any trouble this time."

Emma waved her hand until a small bench appeared next to her feet. She magically cemented it to the floor, ensuring it wouldn't move.

"Take off my pants," Emma commanded, pleased when Regina immediately did as she was told. Emma was not going to praise her, despite how happy she was with her quick response. No. Regina would have to earn that privilege. "You're going to use that pretty little mouth to apologise to me. And you're going to do it while everyone else is right in the next room."

Emma flicked her hand again, the wall separating the bathroom from the hall seemingly disappearing. She then ordered Regina to look behind her, the brunette's eyes widening when she realised she could see perfectly into the next room. Emma enjoyed the brunette's discomfort, waiting a minute before letting her in on a little secret: they could see the party-goers, but the party-goers could not see them.

"A little trick Blue taught me," Emma said with a smirk. "Now, turn around. You're going to lick me until I come all over your face. I want you to show me how sorry you are."

Emma grasped Regina's chin, leaning forward as she looked down at her seriously.

"And don't you _dare_ get wet. This is about my pleasure, not yours."

Regina swallowed hard, knowing that it was going to be impossible to follow that rule. Her stomach did a secret little flip-flop of excitement though, knowing that she was going to be punished in the best of ways for disobeying that particular order. Emma always used her body in the ways Regina craved when she violated the command not to get wet, and the thought of being plundered by her Domme's thick cock caused Regina to break the rule before she even got close to licking the woman between her legs. She could feel her arousal pooling between her thighs already. Regina was going to have to pay for that disobedience too, and she was thoroughly looking forward to it. Secretly, of course.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Emma nodded once, lifting her right leg onto the stool and gripping the back of Regina's head before yanking her between her legs.

"Apologise to your Ma'am."

Regina bit back a groan the second her mouth made contact with the overheated flesh before her. It was dripping, obviously aching for attention. Regina eagerly complied, her tongue coming out as far as it could to lap up as much wetness as possible. She gave three broad strokes of her tongue before zero-ing in on Emma's clit, sucking it into her mouth the way that she knew her Domme liked. She tugged hard, her stomach dropping low when she heard a grunt of pleasure from above. Nothing turned Regina on more than hearing Emma's pleasure, and her panties were quickly saturated with her arousal when she heard another low moan.

"Everyone out there is the picture of class," Emma panted, "fancy dresses and nice pantsuits, talking and laughing and having a good time, just like you should at a party." Emma grunted when Regina gave a harsh tug on her clit, fingers coiling in her hair as she continued, "And where is their mayor? The one who pretends she's some regal Queen, all proper and refined? On her fucking knees in a dirty, public bathroom. God, if only they could see you now."

Regina's stomach tightened in arousal at Emma's words, desire shooting down to her core as the woman spoke. The thought that everyone at the party was completely unaware of what she was doing, the way she was being _used_ by their sheriff… it was an immeasurable turn on for Regina.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest as her hips jerked against Regina's mouth. Fuck, her girl was good at this. Too good. Her tongue felt incredible stroking and lapping at her cunt, eager to get her off. When Emma felt the familiar tugging of her orgasm low in her belly, she yanked Regina's head back, a spike of arousal shooting up her spine at the look of pure desire in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Make me come."

Regina nodded gladly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Emma pulled the warm mouth back where she wanted it, leaning heavily on her left arm as she clutched the side of the nearest sink. She actively canted her hips against Regina's tongue, bucking wildly as she chased her peak. The combination of seeing everyone mingling at the party, knowing they had no idea what was happening between their mayor and their sheriff, and Regina's talented tongue lapping between her thighs ultimately threw Emma over the edge. She cried out as Regina pulled on her erect clit with her lips, legs trembling from the force of her orgasm.

Emma finally pulled the attentive lips away, panting harshly as she came down from her high. She swallowed hard to get some moisture back into her mouth before looking down at Regina.

"Clean up your mess."

Regina happily complied, staying away from the sensitive clit before her. She knew she'd be punished if she touched it, so she carefully stroked her tongue between her Domme's thighs as she lapped up the abundance of wetness there.

"Enough," Emma said sharply, pulling away. She placed her right foot back on the ground, standing at her full height on both legs. "Now, get up. I want to see how well you listened."

Regina complied, wincing as she finally moved from her position on the floor. She looked up gratefully when she received help, holding tightly to Emma's hand as she waited for the strength in her legs to return. When she was confident she could stand properly again, Regina smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Emma nodded once, then twirled her finger in an indication for Regina to turn around. Regina did as she was told, her stomach tightening nervously as she prepared for what she knew was coming. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as a wandering hand made its way between her legs from behind.

"Let's see how well my little girl listens to me."

Emma's fingers drifted up between Regina's legs, knowing for a fact that she was going to find her lover sopping wet. It was a game they both enjoyed playing: Emma imposing the order that she knew for a fact Regina could not keep, giving her an excuse to punish her girl.

Emma bit back a groan as she found an incredible amount of wetness between her lover's thighs. She ignored how fucking hot it was to know Regina was this turned on and focused on the fact that her little one had disobeyed her order.

"What part of 'don't you dare get wet' did you not understand?"

Regina panted against the incredible feeling of her Ma'am's hand stroking between her thighs. She groaned in pleasure when two fingers slid inside, stretching her as they probed along her walls. Remembering that she'd been asked a question, Regina fought to catch her breath as she spoke.

"I'm s-sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to."

Emma pumped her fingers once, grinning at the way her lover's hips bucked hard in response.

"You don't listen very well, pet."

Regina, unable to focus on anything other than the delicious pleasure between her thighs, didn't respond.

"Look at everyone out there," Emma breathed in Regina's ear, her fingers continuing to stroke in an out of her lover's overheated sex. "They have no idea you're in here, spreading your legs while the sheriff fucks you. Imagine what they'd think if they knew the mayor of their town, the face of Storybrooke, were letting herself get fucked in a room right next to them. A _bathroom_ , no less."

Regina's hips bucked, her clit aching for attention. She rode her sheriff's fingers until they suddenly slipped out of her, Regina shaking her head in protest.

"No!" she whimpered reflexively, then bit hard on her tongue. She hadn't meant to voice that protest.

"Excuse me?" Emma growled, her amusement at the intensity of Regina's arousal instantly forgotten. "What did you say to me?"

"Nothing, Ma'am," Regina immediately stated, eyes wide and apologetic. "I didn't mean to. It just slipped out-"

"You have been having far too many _slips_ tonight, little girl. You are going to be _severely_ punished when we get home."

Emma waved her hand sharply, perfectly clothed once again, and returned the walls to their original state.

"We are leaving now, and you are going to inform everyone. I'll be waiting for you outside."

Regina's eyes widened. The party was still going to go on for at least another few hours. What would she tell people? They were expected to stay until the end.

"You _will_ _not_ defy me again."

Emma had seen the expression on Regina's face. She could tell the woman wanted to protest, wanted to say no again, but she held her tongue. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; Emma was done. She wanted to go home and play with (and punish) her toy. They'd made an appearance, and regardless of what Regina gave as an excuse for their departure tonight, Emma had zero plans of actually letting Regina take the fall for this one. She'd think of something to tell her mom tomorrow, but whatever the excuse was, Emma would make sure the blame solely fell on her and not Regina. Emma always made sure the fault lay with her and not Regina whenever she made them leave a function early. But, she did so like making her sub uncomfortable by forcing her to make up an excuse on the fly and deliver the news to others. It tickled Emma's sadistic side to watch the mayor squirm. Emma allowed herself this indulgence because she knew that Regina also enjoyed it, but only if it happened sporadically.

Emma left the bathroom a few minutes after Regina, smirking as the woman was in a full blown apology to Snow. Emma thoroughly looked forward to seeing those ruby red lips apologise to her later, wrapped around her cock as Emma used Regina's throat for her pleasure. A fresh pang of arousal hit Emma straight in the gut. God, she could not wait until they got home.

* * *

So... ideas/suggestions for Regina's punishment? Let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter and I'll try to include what you want ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning for G!P Emma in this chapter and all subsequent ones. Other warnings: come swallowing, rough oral sex, degradation, name-calling (slut/whore)...

* * *

Emma waited by the front door until Regina exited, yanking the woman to her before the door even fully closed. Emma grinned at the yelp she heard, muffling the sound with her lips as she pulled Regina into a bruising kiss. She dug her fingers into the slim hips beneath her palms, revelling in the shiver she received as her tongue plunged into Regina's mouth. Emma growled against perfect lips when she felt a bold tongue try to press against her own, heat rolling through her belly as Regina's tongue surrendered, taking its rightful place beneath her Domme's controlling one. It was a complete turn on when Regina submitted even in a kiss, and Emma's touch turned more aggressive at the woman's retreat. Her back straightened as she used her height advantage over Regina, pressing harder against her lips as she pulled her even closer. Regina whimpered against her, and Emma's libido skyrocketed at the sound. She pulled away, panting against Regina's kiss-swollen lips.

"Take us home, to the bedroom."

"Yes, Ma'am," Regina said quickly, enveloping them in a cloud of purple smoke.

The second they were both stable and in their room, Emma snapped her fingers at the bed.

"The only things that stays are these," Emma said, tugging at Regina's thigh highs. "Then I want you on your back."

Regina immediately did as she was told, stripping off her dress and her bra before crawling onto the bed and lying on her back.

"You've been a very disobedient little girl today."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to take back your acts of defiance."

"Please let me apologise to you, Ma'am."

"How?"

"In any way you see fit. I'm very sorry, and I'd like to make it up to you in any way you'd like."

"In any way I'd like?" Emma asked, intrigued

Regina nodded quickly.

"Without protest, Ma'am. I wish only to serve you. Please allow me to."

Emma chuckled darkly.

"The queen, pleading with me. Who would have thought?" Emma approached, her fingers trailing along Regina's jaw. "I love when this mouth, these lips, beg to serve me. So gorgeous. I love them even more wrapped around my cock while I'm fucking your throat."

Regina licked her lips, intentionally looking up at her Domme as she did so. She knew what it did to her, and when she noticed green eyes dropping to her mouth, Regina bit her lip, swallowed hard, and then slowly released her lower lip from between her teeth. She watched her lover's breathing increase, and Regina looked up at her through hooded eyes as she spoke in the lowest octave she could produce.

"Please, Ma'am. Allow me to suck your cock in apology."

Emma's mind short circuited. With Regina there, body entirely exposed for her viewing, dark eyes looking up at her, ruby red lips begging to suck her off, chest flush and breathing heavily… Fuck. Emma had to take a minute to gather her bearings before she could remember that she was supposed to be in control of her emotions, not lose herself to her desires. She mentally shook herself out of it, her steely presence taking over once again.

"You better make it worth it," she barked.

"I will, Ma'am," Regina responded eagerly.

Emma leaned over, grabbing Regina by the arms and pulling her to the edge of the bed. She placed her horizontally across the bed, perpendicular to the headboard, feet hanging off of one end, her mouth just below Emma's sex. Emma could easily ride her mouth like this if she wanted to, and the blonde made a mental note to do that one day in the future. Today, however, she wanted Regina to suck her off.

Emma waved her hand in front of her lap, her throbbing clit turning into a rock hard dick pressing against the front of her pants.

"Take me out of my pants and line me up with your mouth. I'm going to fuck you hoarse."

Regina shivered, the sharpness of her Domme's voice causing her nipples to tighten in response and her panties to become even wetter than they were before. She glanced up at the generous bulge above her head, unzipping the black slacks and reaching her hand inside. She groaned loudly when she found the firm shaft she was looking for, giving it a quick pump of her hand, smiling when strong hips jerked against her fist. Regina fully intended on pulling her Ma'am cock out, but her wrist was caught in a tight grip before she could remove it from the confines of her pants.

"When I give you permission to rub me like that?" Emma snarled.

 _Oh shit_. Regina cursed herself. She had taken a liberty, but she hadn't been able to help herself. It had been too enticing to stroke her hand along the hardness she had felt, knowing how good it made her Domme feel.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to-"

"You're giving yourself privileges that are not yours to give. _I_ decide what happens in this bedroom, and I did _not_ give you permission to rub my dick. You're just too much of a whore to be able to help yourself though, aren't you? You're going to pay me back with your body just like the tramp you are then."

Emma threw down Regina's arms, magically binding them to the bed so that they couldn't be moved.

"Open your mouth, slut."

Regina did as she was told, fighting down the whimper of desire that threaten to tumble from her lips. She was already tensing her lower body, knowing that if she didn't do so, she'd be rocking her hips in order to search for some kind of friction against her needy clit. Emma's words, her tone, her dominating presence were all making her incredibly horny. She was soaking wet between her thighs, and her heart was racing as her libido went through the roof. Regina's chest heaved as she attempted to get air into her lungs, trying desperately to calm herself. They were just getting started, and if her body was reacting like this already, she was going to be in a world of trouble very soon.

Regina's thoughts were cut off by a rough hand gripping the bottom of her chin, yanking her head back and opening her mouth further to expose her throat.

"There's what I want. You'll keep this fucking mouth open and those teeth away if you know what's good for you."

Regina immediately enveloped her teeth with her lips, eyes rolling in the back of her head the second she felt a warm, solid cock slip into her mouth. When she heard Emma's groan from above, she couldn't help emitting her own whimper in response. Hearing her Domme's pleasure made her body react instinctively, and Regina was unable to prevent the sound of pleasure from escaping.

"Such a fucking whore. Look at you, begging for more even as you swallow me."

Regina felt a strong hand wrap around her throat, followed by the familiar thrum of Emma's magic. _Oh fuck_. Her mouth was full of Emma's hardness, but soon she felt it nudging against the back of her throat, testing it, and when it was obvious the spell had taken effect and Regina's gag reflex had disappeared, the probing member was then thrust down her throat as far as it could go. A deep shiver raced down Regina's spine, and her hips bucked up automatically, searching for friction.

Emma chuckled darkly once her voice had returned (those first few seconds buried in Regina's throat always stole her ability to _think_ , let alone speak), seeing the way her lover's body responded to her. Emma fucking loved the way Regina's body reacted to being used like this, adored the way her lover shivered whenever she called her names.

Emma raked her nails up Regina's torso, harshly pinching the tight nipple between the fingers of her right hand. She kept her left hand against the brunette's throat, her magic flowing, preventing Regina's gag reflex from kicking in. Emma pulled her hips back and bucked forward once before pulling back again, the tip of her cock rubbing against Regina's warm tongue as she listened to the woman breathe heavily for a second before plunging her cock back in the warmth it craved, cutting off her airflow.

By the third time Emma pulled out and thrust back into her throat, Regina's hips were actively bucking against nothing, desperately seeking contact for her aching, needy clit. The soles of her feet dug into the mattress as she tilted her head back, swallowing more of Emma's cock, desperate to please her Ma'am so that she might grant her even a second of relief from the torture between her legs. So far, her Ma'am had not touched her anywhere beneath her ribs, and Regina was turned on to the point where it was beginning to _hurt_. But God damn if she didn't love the way Emma was using her throat, ignoring her sub's need in order to satisfy her own. It turned Regina on to be used and ignored like this, even as it frustrated her beyond belief.

"So needy, baby," Emma purred, pulling out and listening to her lover's gasps once again. She enjoyed hearing Regina suck air into her lungs as she fought to catch her breath, but she so loved hearing the airflow cut off as she shoved her cock back down her throat even more. If the way Regina's hips were currently rocking were any indication, it seemed she liked the game as well. "Look at how desperate you are for me to touch you."

Emma's free hand roamed down Regina's sides, the other periodically squeezing the woman's elegant neck as she forced her dick down her pillowy soft throat, eyes rolling around her skull in pleasure. Emma delighted in the feel of the warm tongue that continually stroked up and down her shaft, flicking against its reddened tip every time she pulled back to allow Regina to breathe. Even as she gasped for air, Regina continued to pleasure her Domme, and that pleased Emma greatly.

Emma decided to test her little one, wondering if even as she choked, she'd remember her Ma'am's pleasure. Emma removed her left hand, palms stroking up and down the front of her sub's body as her cock slowly nudged the back of her throat. She heard Regina gag for a second, paused, and then resumed her intentions to get her shaft back down Regina's throat without the use of magic this time. The woman gagged again, and Emma yanked back, pulling herself from her mouth completely.

"Enough of that! Stop protesting and do as you're told!"

Regina nodded quickly, breathing heavily as she fought to once again catch her breath. She swallowed hard, relaxing her throat as the thick member was shoved into her mouth.

"You're here to please me, little girl. Do not disappoint me," Emma growled, pushing herself down Regina's tight throat. She was a little less aggressive than she would have been had she been using the spell, but she was by no means gentle. She was not surprised to hear Regina choking around her cock again, but she didn't stop, delighting in the sounds as her lover attempted to swallow her completely. "There's a good girl. Just like that."

Tears burned against Regina's eyes, but she blinked them away as she focused on calming herself down enough to relax her throat. She wanted to prevent herself from gagging again, the experience of her body's reflex against the invading member incredibly unpleasant. She thoroughly enjoyed pleasing her Ma'am like this, but she hated that her body reacted so violently against it. When she had relaxed enough for her Domme to move again, Regina felt the hard shaft eagerly thrust in and out of her throat. The tension in her body released completely once she felt calloused hands roam up and down her body, going nearer and nearer to where she needed them so desperately. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she focused on sucking her Ma'am cock, body vibrating in anticipation as rough hands worked down her body.

Emma pulled out when she'd counted to fifteen (never did she make her lover hold her breath for longer than that), giving Regina a few seconds to breathe before shoving her cock down her throat again. Emma loved the way her lover's body tensed when she shoved herself down her throat, loved hearing her choke for a second before she calmed down. Regina's body would tense up until Emma rubbed her hands up and down her chest, and then it would just melt into her touch. When Regina relaxed completely, Emma would pull out again, let her breathe, and then plunge back inside in order to feel her tense up once more, only to then massage her body to get her to relax again. Emma did this repeatedly, enjoying the way Regina tensed and relaxed in response to her touches, gradually making her way down the brunette's body. When hands finally met their goal, yanking Regina's thighs far apart, Emma's eyes widened in delight at the absolute pool of wetness that was gathered between Regina's legs.

"Look at this," Emma cooed, swiping a finger between her lover's legs. She groaned at both the wetness against her finger as well as the way her cock was squeezed by the woman's tight throat when she finally touched her between her legs. Emma's hips jerked in response at the squeeze against her throbbing member, causing Regina to gag for a second before she calmed herself down. Emma pulled back after swiping two more fingers between her legs, revelling in the abundance of come that flowed from Regina's cunt. "My little girl is absolutely dripping. Look at how wet you are."

Regina groaned when she saw the evidence of her arousal on her Ma'am's fingers. Of course she knew how wet she was; she could feel it leaking between her legs. She only hoped that now that her Domme was aware of her need that it would spur her into action and would perhaps she'd allow her to come. Instead, her Ma'am seemed to enjoy teasing her, massaging her inner thighs and kissing along her belly as she rubbed her cock over her face. Regina shouted in pleasure when two fingers plunged into her overheated sex, back arching off the bed as they probed her aggressively.

"You're going to swallow my come, little girl, and then I'm going to fuck your pussy raw. God I can't wait to be buried in that tight little hole."

Emma removed her fingers, delighting in the whimper of disappointment that fell from Regina's lips. She then wrapped her hand around Regina's throat and lined herself up. Without giving her lover a change to prepare, Emma thrust her cock inside roughly. She was not going to last long, not when she knew how fucking wet Regina was, and there was no way she could be patient enough to do this without the use of the spell. It flowed from her fingers as she aggressively bucked her hips, panting harshly as her dick was encased in the hot, tight sheath of Regina's throat.

"Such a slut for me. Look at how needy you are and I haven't even fucking touched you. That's all because you love sucking my cock so much, isn't it?"

Regina nodded in response, swallowing against the thickness that was being forced down her throat. She knew how much her Ma'am liked it when she did that, and the groan of approval she received in response made her swallow harder. Perhaps if she pleased her quickly, her Ma'am would have some mercy on her.

"Fuck, I love this mouth. So glad it's mine."

Emma hunched over, forehead resting on Regina's chest as she began actively fucking her hips into the woman's warm mouth. She was not going to last long.

Emma pulled out again, letting the brunette breathe for few seconds before shoving herself back down her throat. Her fingers crawled up and between Regina's parted legs, and Emma's mouth dropped in arousal when they met their goal, a fresh wave of arousal hitting her hard when she felt the abundance of slickness. She instantly plunged her fingers inside the dripping hole, delighting in the whimper she felt against her cock.

"You like that baby? Like the way I'm filling you as I fuck your throat raw?"

Emma's fingers pumped into the warm, wet channel as her thrusts became more aggressive, her shaft ravaging Regina's throat as she moved. _Fuck_. Emma felt her stomach tense, her legs trembling as she prepared to come.

"Swallow it all!"

Emma barely managed to finished her sentence as her orgasm ripped through her body, her come spewing from the tip of her cock and coating Regina's throat. Emma gasped and shook as she slowly emptied herself, her fingers curling and rubbing between her lover's legs as she rode her high. The feeling of the velvety canal surrounding her fingers caused a second wave of pleasure to flow through her body, and Emma pumped hard one last time, dumping more come down Regina's throat, before pulling herself from the woman completely. Emma landed hard on her back, both women panting harshly as they attempted to catch their breath.

"Fuck," Emma panted, "I hope you're ready because your pussy is next."

* * *

We're just getting started. Feel free to leave your requests below. Anal has been mentioned several times over. You all seem to be on the same page for that one ;)


	3. Chapter 3

What? An update already? Yes, my pretties :) Your reviews for more have fuelled a new chapter! The response I got from you guys here on FF was astounding. Thank you! I tried to include as many of your wishes as possible (Emma wasn't planning on doing spanking, for ex, but it was requested several times over, so I altered the story to include it!). Enjoy!

* * *

Emma recovered quickly, cock straining with the need to be buried inside of Regina's hot cunt. But first, she needed to discipline her first. Emma throbbed at the thought of spanking her girl's luscious ass, and without saying a word, Emma grabbed Regina and yanked her to the middle of the bed. The brunette emitted a small yelp of surprise, tickling Emma's dominant side. She liked when she made her little one squeal just like that. Emma thoroughly enjoyed manipulating Regina's body the way she currently was, positioning the smaller woman on all fours until she was staring at her dripping pussy.

"Look at you, so wet for me," Emma purred, straightening and wrapping her arm around Regina's waist. Her fingers moved between her lover's legs, seeking out the hardened nub she knew was begging for attention. When she found what she was looking for, Emma grunted with satisfaction. "So swollen too, just from sucking my cock. Wonder how soaked you'll get once I fuck you."

"Please," Regina moaned, head dropping forward.

"Are you seriously begging me to fuck you? Do you actually think I'm going to give you what you want?" Emma scoffed. "After the stunt you pulled at the party tonight, no fucking way. You are going to have to earn that privilege. You're going to pay your penance, little girl, by letting me do what I want to you tonight. And what I want, is for that ass to glow." Emma pulled back, raising her hand and cracking it hard against Regina's backside. When she heard a low moan, Emma shook her head. "That won't do. You're not meant to enjoy this. Summon the plastic paddle. The small one."

Regina's eyes widened. She hated when that one was used. The hard plastic stung so badly when it connected with her skin. Normally, they used the wide wooden. That one hurt, but not like the little one.

"Now," Emma barked.

Knowing she'd be worse off if she hesitated any further, Regina did as she was told, biting her bottom lip as she waited for her punishment. Her stomach knotted in both dread and anticipation, fully aware of the fact that this was going to hurt like a bitch, but it would hurt so good later.

When she felt the cool plastic stroking along her bottom, Regina's breath hitched. She hoped she wouldn't receive too many strikes tonight. Sitting the next day was always a challenge after this paddle was used (one that Regina secretly got off on, but she'd never admit it of course).

"How many strikes for your behaviour tonight, little one? You're going to have at least four for not obeying me when I told you to wait for me on your knees, four more for getting wet when I told you not to, and another _five_ for having the audacity to say 'no' to me earlier. How many does that make, pet?"

"Thirteen, Ma'am," Regina responded, swallowing hard. God, she was not going to survive thirteen strikes to her ass. She definitely should not have crossed her Ma'am the way that she had, but Regina did so enjoy being naughty.

"That's right. Now, bite your lip hard because I don't want to hear a single word from you."

Regina's eyes bulged from her head when she heard what was expected of her. Keep quiet through thirteen- Regina's teeth clamped down hard on her lower lip when the first blow hit her ass. _Fuck._ She had not been expecting that so suddenly. The sting of the plastic travelled along her ass and she had to take a deep breath as she prepared for the next blow. Regina held her breath, the next three coming in quick succession. The fourth caused her to inhale sharply, the pain slicing along her backside and causing her to bite her tongue hard. When the fifth smack landed, Regina's mouth dropped open, eyes scrunching up as the pain travelled along her skin. Her ass was on fire, and they were barely a third of the way through. There was definitely no way she'd be able to sit down tomorrow…

"Good girl," Emma purred, tracing her fingers along the reddened skin of Regina's bottom. "So sweet for me now that I've got a paddle in my hand."

Emma swiped the firm plastic between Regina's legs, purposely stroking it against her lover's clit as she did so. The body before her jerked until Regina stilled herself, waiting patiently as Emma glided and teased her with the paddle. Emma admired Regina's reddened ass, placing the softest of kisses on each cheek before she pulled away.

"I want you to count the rest for me, but I don't want to hear a single noise from your mouth that isn't a number. Got it?"

 _Fuck_!

Regina's mind raced. She wasn't allowed to do anything but count? At least when she hadn't been allowed to use her voice, there'd been less of a worry she'd accidentally cry out because she had simply held her breath as each blow rained down on her ass. But now, it would be ten times harder not to unintentionally slip a noise of surprise or of pain as she counted. Oh God.

Suddenly remembering that she was expected to give an answer, Regina hastened to speak.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Start now," Emma commanded, letting the first strike hit hard on Regina's ass.

"Six!" Regina shouted, immediately biting down on her lower lip to keep from whimpering. God, how she both loved and loathed the sting that came after each strike. The initial pain hurt like a bitch, but then it faded into a burning sensation that would contrast so fucking nicely with Emma's pleasurable touch (once she gave it, of course). That touch would only come later, however, once the discipline ended. So Regina focused on getting through the spanking without breaking her Ma'am rules in order to finally receive Emma's wonderfully erotic attention.

"Seven!" Regina breathed heavily for a second, tensing as the next strike came. "Eight!"

Emma's stomach clenched in arousal as she watched her girl take her punishment so beautifully. Regina's entire body vibrated as she held back her cries of pain, and as the numbers climbed up to and then surpassed 10, Emma could hear the thickness beginning in Regina's voice, evidence of the tears building in the brunette's eyes. But her girl persisted, swallowing hard as she accepted the final strikes without protest. By the time it was over, Emma was rock hard. She was incredibly pleased with her sub, turned on beyond belief that she had powered through the discipline without complaint. _God, I love this woman._

Emma admired Regina's ass, grinning at the way it glowed red from the smacks it had received.

"You've been so good for me so far, little one. I'm very happy with you, taking your punishment like such a good girl. I think you deserve a little reward for that."

Emma leaned forward and kissed the overheated skin softly, blowing cool air on the burning flesh.

"I want you on your back for me now."

Regina obeyed immediately, flipping onto her back, hissing as her painful bottom made contact with the cotton sheets.

"Sore, little one?"

"A little, Ma'am," Regina admitted.

"Hmm." Emma leaned forward and traced her fingers over Regina's ass, a cooling spell ghosting over the woman's cheeks. "Not enough to make the sting go away completely. You need to feel your punishment after all. But, just enough to get you through the rest of what I have planned for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Regina responded, her stomach tightening in anticipation for what was about to come.

"You're not out of hot water yet, but you're doing well so far. Let's see how well you do now, baby girl."

Emma situated herself between Regina's thighs, pulling down the woman's legs until they were lying flat against the mattress. Regina breathed in deep, swallowing against the burning sensation that sheets caused against her ass.

"Pass me a pillow."

Regina did as she was told, butterflies filling her belly as she grabbed the desired item. Emma was kneeling between her legs, asking for a pillow, which almost always meant one thing: oral sex. Regina desperately hoped she was right and that her Ma'am was going to use her mouth on her.

Regina's clit was throbbing, just as it always did after a good paddling. The pain on her ass heightened Regina's desire, her need to be brought to an orgasm, and her Domme knew this. And if the way Emma was looking down at her was any indication, Regina was about to be eaten alive. Regina only hoped she wouldn't be forced not to-

"You will not come."

 _Son of a bitch!_ Regina couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips, and when she bit down hard on her tongue, big eyes looking up at her Ma'am, she was met with an amused smile.

"Something wrong, baby girl? Afraid you won't be able to help it?"

"I… I'm very close to coming for you, Ma'am. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop it."

"Then I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't disobey me. After all, you've been doing so well. But don't worry, I'll help you follow the rules."

"How?" Regina questioned. There'd be no way she could help coming if Emma licked her between her legs, as Regina suspected she was about to do.

Emma smiled mischievously down at her.

"I've been learning some interesting spells from those books in your vault. Did you know you can adapt spells? I guess you would," Emma continued without waiting for an answer, "since you're the one who taught me to do it. I've been browsing some of your books, seeing what's in there and what sparks my interest. Or, my imagination. I found a particularly interesting one in there that lets you do all sorts of horrible things to a person without having them succumb to their injuries. You were pretty inventive back in your Queen days, I have to admit. Anyway, I found the notes you wrote about throwing a lightning bolt at a person under this particular spell, and you said the person just froze, felt all the pain of being electrocuted, but he didn't die, no matter how strong the lightning bolt was. I've been playing with that spell in order to achieve what I wanted," Emma said with a menacing grin. "I would never want to kill anyone, but being able to prevent what the French call _la petite mort,_ well, that is of great interest to me."

Regina's eyes bulged, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she suddenly felt the soft blanket of Emma's magic settle over her skin. _La petite mort_ , the little death. What the French used as a euphemism for an orgasm. Emma was going to prevent her from coming with that spell? Oh Gods. Regina was going to die. Emma could do what she wanted to her body and she would not be able to come. Regina wondered if this spell would prevent her from feeling pleasure. If she knew Emma, which she did, it would do _nothing_ to prevent her from feeling every single delicious ounce of pleasure. _Oh Gods._

Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's soft inner thighs, skimming closer and closer to the dripping centre before her. She smirked at the gasp she received from above when her fingers slid along Regina's soaked slit, leaning forward and giving her lover a quick kiss between her thighs before pulling away.

"You won't be coming for me yet, little one. This spell is going to make sure of that. You're going to lay there and you're going to let me lick every fucking inch of this beautiful cunt, and you're not going to come once."

Emma gripped Regina's thighs tightly, murmuring an incantation to make scarves magically appear and bind the brunette's extremities to the bed.

"Just in case you try to get away from me," Emma said with a smirk.

She leaned forward on her stomach and settled before Regina's spread thighs, inhaling deeply. Regina's scent filled her nostrils, Emma's eyes taking in every glorious inch of the swollen, dripping sex in front of her.

"God, you look so fucking good."

Regina's thighs quaked as she felt Emma's hot breath against her pussy, aching to jerk her hips up and against her Ma'am's warm mouth. Her clit pulsated between her legs, begging for some attention. The thought of not being able to come was torturous, but right now, Regina just needed to be touched. She'd worry about the lack of an orgasm later.

"You can beg and plead as much as you want," Emma taunted, tongue sliding up and down the crease where Regina's cunt and thigh met, "but I'm going to lick you raw, baby girl."

Regina didn't even have time to think before a hot tongue dove between her legs, causing her to cry out in pleasure and surprise. Her hips bucked up in response, a whimper of disappointment falling from her lips when the mouth was instantly pulled away. Gods, she was aching to be touched, and that brief lick only made her more needy.

"Delicious," Emma commented, smacking her lips at Regina's taste on her lips. "So good, baby."

Emma leaned forward again, her tongue languidly slipping between Regina's swollen pussy. God, did she ever fucking love making out with this glorious cunt. She'd never before tasted anything so good. She loved the way her tongue glided around the slippery folds, coasting over the woman's sex as it mapped the swollen flesh. Regina's responsiveness made for an even better experience, the moans and gasps from above encouraging Emma's exploration. She knew how much it drove the brunette crazy to be teased like this (needing direct stimulation to feel any real pleasure), and Emma relished the fact that she was surely driving Regina out of her mind with need.

Regina gasped for what felt like the hundredth time, groaning loudly when she felt that damn tongue once again bypass her clit. It roved over every other inch of her sex, purposefully ignoring the place that needed its attention most. Regina turned her head, facing her arm, biting down hard on her bicep as she endured her lover's torturous attention. Tears built in her eyes as her lower body tensed and released, bucked and grinded, and when Emma's attention finally, _finally_ turned to her clit, sucking it hard into her mouth, Regina cried out in relief. It was short lived however. After two hard sucks, Emma let the swollen bundle of nerves fall from her lips, Regina shaking her head in protest.

"Please, Ma'am," she panted, chest heaving with the effort to speak. "Please. No more teasing."

Emma chuckled darkly.

"Oh, love. We're only getting started. But if you need my attention here, then that's where you'll have it," Emma promised, leaning forward and licking at Regina's engorged bud.

 _If only you knew how much worse this'll be_ , Emma thought.

Emma never tried new spells on Regina without trying them on herself first. Never. This time was no different. She had tried this spell on herself several times already, and each time yielded the same effect: no matter how much she tried, no matter how many vibrators or dildos or toys she used, no matter how she altered her touch, increased her rhythm, Emma never, ever came. Ever. She would climb, and climb, and climb, the peak she chased so fucking close, yet never achievable. She had tried every which way to orgasm while under the spell, but it was impossible. The magic prevented her from coming, but it did _nothing_ to inhibit the pleasure she felt as she touched herself. It was like there was no spell at all as she climbed her way to her peak, but no matter how hard she tried to reach it, she couldn't. It was incredibly, horrifically frustrating, and Emma grinned against Regina's cunt as she thought about her lover also coming to this realisation. Emma was thoroughly enjoying herself, her clit tightening as it reacted to the sounds coming from above, and she was almost giddy with the thought that she'd get to enjoy Regina's pussy for as long as she liked, torturing her little one until she begged for mercy. Oh, how she loved hearing her girl beg.

Regina sucked in deep breaths, her back arching as she moaned loudly against her Ma'am's mouth. Gods, her tongue felt so fucking good licking between her legs. She was so good at this, her mouth providing Regina with the most pleasurable of sensations. When she discovered how good Emma was at oral, Regina began jumping the woman at nearly every turn. Sex had never been anything Regina had been particularly interested in, but when Emma had licked her between her legs for the very first time, suddenly it was the only thing Regina could think about. Emma ate pussy like her life depended on it, and Regina could do nothing but lay back and hang on for dear life.

"Gods," Regina moaned loudly, hips bucking up into Emma's mouth. "Love your mouth."

Regina bucked and twisted, her hips rocking back and forth against her Domme's tongue, moans and pleas falling from her lips as she begged for release. She could feel her orgasm building in her belly, stars piercing her eyelids as she squeezed them shut tight, heels digging into the mattress as she chased her peak. Gods, she was so fucking close. She _had_ to come. Her clit ached, burned with a desperate need to achieve release. She was so close, _so close_. Her hips bucked wildly, madly, throbbing with the urgency to come.

Emma grinned as she realised just how desperate Regina had become, sucking firmly on her clit one last time before letting it slip out of her mouth.

"Love your cunt, baby girl. So fucking much."

"It's yours any time you - ah! – would like it."

"Yeah?"

Regina nodded enthusiastically. _Just let me come and you can do whatever you want to me_.

"Yes."

"Good. I think I want it right now."

Emma pulled her mouth away, Regina mewling in protest. _Fuck._ She needed to come. She needed an orgasm so fucking badly. Regina didn't say a word though, resigning herself to submit to whatever her Domme demanded of her. Regina had wanted to come against her mouth, but maybe if she were lucky, her Ma'am would use her cock and her fingers instead. Regina's pussy spasmed with the thought that it might finally be filled, her walls aching for something to grip onto.

Emma grinned down at her lover, so wantonly spread for her. Knowing that she could do whatever she wanted to the woman, knowing that her touch alone made Regina's core clench and weep with need was a high unlike any other. To command this body, to conquer it completely made Emma feel like she was unstoppable. There was only one place on Regina's body that had remained untouched thus far in their relationship, and Emma was certain tonight would be the night that that virginal hole would finally be ravished. Ever since Regina had admitted that no one had ever touched her there, Emma had been aching with the desire to be the first. The thought that that place would be Emma's alone, that she would be the only one to have ever ventured there, made her want to throw Regina onto her stomach and take her hard right here, right now. Emma didn't want to hurt her lover, however, so she'd have to settle for pounding into Regina's cunt to take the edge off before she finally took that untouched opening.

"By the time I finish with you tonight, little one, there won't be a place on this gorgeous body that I won't have claimed as mine."

Regina swallowed hard, her eyes growing wide with the knowledge of what Emma was implying.

"That's right sweetheart. Tonight, you're going to bend over and you're going to let me finally fuck that tight ass of yours."

Regina panted heavily, her stomach tightening in both apprehension and excitement. She wanted to give herself completely to Emma, wanted the woman to touch her the way no one else had, wanted Emma to own her completely, but she'd be lying if she said she weren't at least a little nervous too.

"You're going to turn over and let me do whatever I want to that pretty little body of yours, aren't you? My own little slut."

Regina nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am," she responded, belly fluttering with excitement.

"Til then though, my cock needs some relief."

Emma grabbed her now stone-hard cock, squeezing it and giving it one long, firm pump of her hand.

"See something you like?" Emma asked, noticing Regina staring at her hardened dick.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you want me inside of you?"

Regina inhaled sharply at the thought, a fresh trickle of wetness seeping between her legs.

"Very much, Ma'am. Please."

"Convince me you want it."

Regina nodded eagerly.

"I do, Ma'am. I want you inside of me. Please. I'm so wet for you. Please fuck me. Allow me to pleasure you with my body, Ma'am. I'm desperate for your touch."

Emma's length twitched at the way Regina begged, brown eyes looking up at her so full and needy, legs spread wide for her, breasts heaving as she panted her pleas. And her cunt. God. The most enticing part of her, fully exposed and shiny with arousal, swollen and in obvious need to be fucked. Hard.

"You beg so prettily, little one," Emma cooed, stroking herself up and down once more before positioning herself at Regina's entrance. "Show me how much you want me. Make me come."

Regina nodded with enthusiasm. God, she wanted Emma inside so fucking badly. The second she felt the hardness press into her, she groaned loudly with approval, bucking her hips forward in invitation.

"Stay still!" Emma barked.

"I'm sorry," Regina breathed, hips shaking with the effort to obey.

Emma pushed forward again, forcing her eyes to remain locked on Regina rather than rolling in the back of her head like they wanted to. It was all she could do not to salivate at the way her lover's tight heat clung to her, parting to envelop her thickness. God, Emma was not going to last long. She never did the first time, Regina's cunt wrapped so snugly around her ripped her orgasm from her body each and every time. And the way Regina was panting and begging her with her eyes were doing nothing to quell Emma's libido.

Once she was fully sheathed, Emma pulled back and gave one hard pump of her hips, ripping a low moan from Regina's throat.

"You can move now, baby girl."

 _Oh thank God_ , Regina thought, breathing a sigh of relief. She moaned again when her Ma'am jogged her hips inside, filling her completely. Her hips jerked up towards her lover, meeting her thrust for thrust as her Domme began a punishing rhythm. She knew her Ma'am was close, as was she. Regina continued her endless climb, wondering if she'd be allowed to come this time. Maybe if she helped her well enough, she'd be allowed the release she'd thus far been denied.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she pounded in and out of Regina's tight heat, her cock pummeling the woman's spasming walls. Emma could feel her orgasm beginning to claw at her lower belly, causing her to gasp and pant loudly. God, she was so close.

"You feel so good inside of me, Ma'am. I'm so full. Gods, the way you fuck me," Regina rambled, lost to the feelings of pleasure overwhelming her senses.

Emma increased her tempo as Regina spoke to her, the woman's rich voice turning her on even further.

"Beg me to come."

"Please Ma'am," Regina spoke, writhing on the bed as Emma fucked her cunt, "please come inside of me. Fill me with your come. Mark my pussy as yours."

"Mine," Emma growled, her orgasm beginning to rip at her insides.

"All yours, Ma'am. I belong to you. Always, only you. Please, claim me, mark me, fill me."

Emma cried out as Regina bucked and squeezed her thickness, her orgasm ripping through her body as Emma slammed her cock inside her lover. White hot pleasure sliced through her, causing Emma to curl her toes as she continued to pump her hips, riding out the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body.

Regina whimpered as she witnessed her Ma'am's orgasm, her hips thrusting up and bringing her ever closer to her own unachievable release. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes, her nipples stone hard as she rubbed herself against her lover, desperate to come. She bit her lip as she jerked and writhed, trying in vain to peak the way her lover had. It was no use, and Regina swallowed hard to fight the tears that threatened to fall. When she was suddenly emptied, a whimper tumbled from her lips, and she looked up pitifully at her Ma'am.

Emma smiled softly at her girl, whose expression betrayed just how needy she was.

"You want to come, don't you?"

Regina nodded immediately.

"Please."

"We'll see. Now that I've taken the edge off, I want to enjoy your body. I'm finally going to take what's mine, what you've been saving for me all this time."

Regina hadn't been purposefully saving anything, Emma knew as much, but she enjoyed thinking that Regina had saved that one part of herself just for her.

"If you please me, baby girl, and let me have you just like this, then I promise you I'll make you come so hard you won't remember your own name."

Regina bit her bottom lip, desperate to agree to anything as long as it meant she'd be able to come.

"Yes, Ma'am. Anything."

"That's what I like to hear. On your belly, little one, and spread your legs so I can see everything. I'm going to take my time with you and enjoy this."

Emma removed Regina's bindings, grinning as the woman did as she was told. Emma forward, licking a long strike up Regina's exposed ass cheek.

"We're going to have a lot of fun together now, pet. I can't wait to play with your tight little ass."

* * *

I'm going to do my absolute very best to wrap up this story before I leave in five days for a month-long trip to Europe (which means no WiFi access). I can't promise the final chapter before I go (because I have a ton of things to do and have eaten up two days already writing this chapter), but if I don't finish this story, then when I get back I won't end the story with Emma taking Regina's ass. She'll take it, of course, but I will give you more chapters of Domme Emma in apology ;)  
If you don't get the final chapter in the next few days, expect several chapters at the beginning of July as my way of saying sorry :) Or perhaps you'd rather I wait and give you more... hmm?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all the patient readers who have been waiting since the end of May for an update. Here's your next (very short) chapter.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath as she turned onto her stomach, breath hitching in her throat as her engorged clit rubbed against the mattress. She bit her lip as she readjusted, trying to remove the pressure from the overstimulated bud. Emma, meanwhile, waved her hand to rid herself of her magic cock, grinning when she saw Regina's reaction to moving onto her stomach. She knew exactly why the woman had gasped.

"What's wrong, pet?" Emma taunted, leaning forward and slipping her hand between Regina's legs. "Feeling a little sensitive?"

Regina whimpered as Emma fingered her clit, head falling forward as her hips automatically bucked against the talented digits.

"Please."

"Oh no, baby girl. You're nowhere near done apologising to me." Emma pulled her hand away, smearing her lover's wetness over her palm. She then spread her fingers and cracked her wet hand hard against Regina's ass, leaning forward and lapping away the residual wetness from the reddened cheek.

"Mmm," Emma purred, sinking her teeth into the heated flesh. "Love the taste of you." She then dragged her lips to the slit in Regina's cheeks, sneaking her tongue out and slowly sliding it along the parted globes.

Regina jerked instinctively, causing to Emma to growl. She gripped her hips firmly to keep her in place.

"Do not move away from me, slut," Emma barked, biting down hard on Regina's ass in punishment.

Regina gasped loudly when she felt sharp teeth painfully sink into her bottom, unable to move away due to her Domme's firm grip on her body.

"I'm sorry," Regina whimpered. "I didn't mean to."

Emma said nothing in response, holding Regina hips tightly in order to convey her message. Regina understood loud and clear: _don't fucking move_. She lay there obediently, not moving a muscle as Emma's hands and lips began exploring along her exposed ass. Regina had never before allowed anyone to touch her like this, the idea of anyone getting behind her and touching that part of her body made her feel uncomfortably vulnerable. She would prefer to see Emma, and knowing what Emma intended to do made her feel slightly on edge. Emma's touch drew closer and closer to that unexplored part of her body, and Regina couldn't help tensing up the nearer Emma got.

Emma could feel the waves of tension rolling off of Regina's body. She had hoped that by slowly making her way down to Regina's ass, it would give the woman time to calm down and relax. However, it seemed the opposite was happening. Even as Emma slowly kissed and licked her way around Regina's bottom, the body beneath her stiffened even more the closer she got to her goal. Realising she needed to give Regina a break, Emma decided to back off for a minute.

Emma held Regina's hips in place, mouth moving up her lover's spine and to her shoulders, lips dragging over her neck so that her tongue could roll against Regina's sensitive throat. Emma let her hands roam up and down Regina's sides as she kissed and sucked the sensitive skin beneath her jaw, and when she felt the woman's tense muscles relax, she slowly, gradually made her way down Regina's back. When Regina's body stiffened once again when Emma licked along her lower spine, Emma stopped there, taking a few minutes to kiss and suck and rub Regina's tender flesh. Emma brought her fingers up, rubbing her knuckles along the sopping folds of Regina's pussy. She smiled when she heard Regina moan, her tense muscles finally relaxing a little.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby girl. I love the way you look underneath me."

Regina gripped the sheets when she felt Emma's hot mouth suck on her inner thighs, groaning when a slick tongue lapped up from her clit to her entrance. Her eyes bulged when she realised the tongue wasn't stopping, slowly making its way along Regina's slit up to her ass. Regina instinctively pulled away, whimpering when she felt strong hands holding her in place.

"We've talked about this, pet. I said _don't move._ What is your problem?"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to admit the truth. Her cheeks flared red, and when she felt a strong, lean body hover over her, she turned her head to bury her face in the sheets.

"Huh?" Emma asked, gently rocking Regina's hip. "Don't hide from me."

When Regina made no move to uncover her face, Emma physically flipped her from her front onto her back, pulling away Regina's hands and pinning them above her head.

"Open your eyes," Emma said firmly.

Regina did, slowly, her blush deepening. Emma let go of the grip she had on Regina's wrists, straightening as she looked down at her lover. She kept her expression kind but firm, wanting Regina to know she was safe but that Emma meant business. Emma wasn't worried that Regina wanted to stop. Had Regina truly wanted her to back off, Emma knew she would have sensed it (Regina wasn't exactly subtle). No. This was something else. Something was holding Regina back, and Emma was determined to find out what it was.

"There's my good girl," Emma praised when Regina's eyes made contact with hers. "Tell me what the problem is."

Regina swallowed hard, feeling the burning in her cheeks.

"I'm embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That is not an answer, baby girl, and unless you want your ass to glow, you're going to answer me properly."

Regina swallowed hard, working up her courage.

"That isn't- it's not, I'm not-" Regina grunted in frustration at her inability to express herself.

"Come on," Emma coaxed. "You can say it."

"It's not clean! I'm not… That's not an- an area of my body that I… I don't…"

"You don't…?"

"I am not able to _care_ for that area as I do the rest of my body," Regina said, face burning red as she squeezed her eyes shut. It was the only way to say what she wanted to say without dying of mortification. "I take great pains to carefully groom myself so that you're never presented an unkempt body. I spend hours shaving and applying make-up, doing my hair and scrubbing every inch of my skin so that you will find me presentable. However, _that_ area… I can never… it is a dirty area. It will not- it does not rise to the standards you've come to expect from me." No matter how hard she tried, that place just never felt clean. "I believe that you have liked what you have seen of me, but I fear that if you attempt to touch me there…"

Regina trailed off, unable to continue. It didn't matter, Emma knew what she was trying to say. Emma leaned forward and cupped Regina's cheeks, kissing her softly on the lips in order to comfort her distressed sub.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Please open your eyes." When Regina did, Emma smiled softly at her. "I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me the truth, but I'm proud of you for being my good girl and answering me like I asked."

Regina felt a swell of pleasure rush her body. She loved when Emma was proud of her, and she could _feel_ the pride and approval in Emma's voice. It soothed a deep part of Regina.

"I want to tell you something, my love. I will _always_ be attracted to you and find you sexy. With or without body hair, fingernails painted or left bare, make-up or all natural, covered in dirt or fresh out of the shower, you are my Goddess and I will always worship you. I've paid homage to every part of this glorious body save for one, and I'd like to rectify that tonight. I promise you now that, just like the rest of you, that part of you is going to be just as sexy, as clean, and as delicious as every other part of you. I promise you I'm going to like what I see and that you have nothing to be embarrassed or worried about. You're going to know how much I like it, just like you know how much I've liked every other part of your body. This is going to be no different. Okay?"

Regina's body melted into the mattress, a soft smile on her lips as Emma spoke to her. She nodded, her earlier tension all but having disappeared.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, can I please fuck your ass?"

Regina couldn't help the bubble of laughter that tumbled from her lips, laughing loudly at Emma's question. Her chest shook with the force of her laugh, her eyes rolling as she shook her head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, but I got you laughing, didn't I?" Emma grinned proudly.

"Yes, you did," Regina said affectionately, tugging her down for a kiss. She pulled away a moment later, rolling between Emma's knees so that she lay once again on her stomach. Regina then looked back at her lover, raising her hips so that her ass came into view. "Please take what is yours."

* * *

*******So it has been pointed out to me that there was anal play inn the last DMM. I completely forgot (my bad). I've based this fic around the idea that Regina has never done anal (and this includes the next two chapters). So we have two options:br /

A) I take down this chapter and rework the three (I'll work as fast as I can, but this will obviously involve a delay)br /

B) we "forget" that there was anal in the first part of this series and I keep posting. (I'll go back and fix the first part later)

What do you think? I personally am not bothered either way as this story is for you, my dear readers!*****


	5. Chapter 5

We are going with option B then. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Emma's mouth watered as she took in the sight of Regina's firm ass, still red from her earlier spanking. She groaned as she moved forward, hands parting the woman's cheeks as she took in the sight of Regina's untouched hole for the very first time.

"Fuck, so sexy," Emma muttered before diving forward, tongue eagerly lapping at the puckered entrance. She couldn't wait any longer, and Emma went straight for her goal, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she got her first taste of the formerly forbidden area.

Regina groaned, burying her face in the mattress as she felt, for the first time in her life, a warm tongue stroking along her back entrance. _Fuck_. It felt incredibly pleasurable, Emma's hands gripping and tugging at her cheeks as her hot tongue probed around her bottom. Regina moaned loudly when she felt that tongue paint stripes along her sensitive flesh, gasping when it tapped at her anus, attempting to push its way inside. Regina could feel her clit swell with arousal, the pleasure from Emma's attention travelling up and down her spine and sending shockwaves of bliss through her body. _Gods_ , she had no idea it would feel this good, and now that she no longer felt self-conscious, Regina was able to fully enjoy the attention she was receiving. She moaned and writhed beneath Emma's hands and mouth, hips bucking back in order to gain more friction.

Emma pulled away momentarily to bite at Regina's cheek, wanting to feel the soft globe between her teeth. God, she could stay buried between Regina's legs for the rest of her fucking life and never get tired of this, of the feel, the taste, the sounds that surrounded her when she was there. Emma grinned when she felt Regina jerk and then still immediately as her teeth bit down more firmly, pulling away after a second to lap at the indentation of her teeth in Regina's flesh.

"You look so good with my teeth marks on you."

Regina chuckled into the mattress, wiggling her hips.

"I have an idea of how I would look even more attractive to you."

"Oh?"

"With your cock buried inside my cunt and your fingers in my ass, filling and stretching me until I can't possibly take anymore."

Emma took a second to recover, the sucker punch of arousal to her stomach momentarily stealing her breath. Regina, knowing exactly what she did to Emma, simply grinned and stayed quiet as she waited for her lover to pounce.

"You're a bad girl," Emma said lowly, yanking Regina's hips up so that she was on her knees, ass in the air.

"Perhaps you should punish me, Ma'am."

Rather than respond, Emma growled and pushed between Regina's shoulder blades so that the woman ended up face down against the mattress. She then smacked Regina's ass hard, biting on her lip as she watched the fleshy globes ripple against her hand.

Regina's breath caught in her throat when Emma's open palm connected with her ass, instantly regretting her words. Emma struck her repeatedly, Regina squeezing her eyes shut as the pain in her bottom increased significantly. She was already sore from her earlier spanking, and these additional blows were setting her ass on fire. By the time Emma finally stopped, tears had pooled in Regina's eyes and she was definitely sorry for her earlier behaviour.

"Are you finished with the attitude now?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Regina croaked, the regret she felt evident in her voice. "I'm sorry."

"You forget your place, little girl. Perhaps you need something to remind you that you need to respect your Domme or she will not want to play with you anymore."

Regina's eyes grew wide. She immediately shook her head, incredibly sorry for her actions.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Please. I'll behave. I promise."

Emma said nothing, instead conjuring her favourite collar in her palm. She loved slipping the supple leather around her sub's throat, a visual representation of that fact that Emma owned the body beneath her, that Regina belonged to her completely. Emma also liked the collar because it served as a reminder for Regina that she couldn't just run her mouth any time she liked. She had been getting out of line tonight, becoming too comfortable. Regina needed the reminder, and Emma was more than willing to give it to her. When she was collared, Regina submitted almost instinctively, and that pleased Emma greatly.

"Get your hands away from your neck," Emma ordered, covering Regina with her body until she could reach her shoulders. "Tilt your head back and expose your throat."

Regina did as she was told, biting back a whimper when she realised what her Ma'am intended. She felt the familiar slip of leather against her throat, and she swallowed hard, eyes closing as she focused on the feel of Emma's nimble fingers against her skin as she fastened the clasp.

Emma tugged lightly on the collar to test that it was secure, smiling to herself when it didn't budge. She pulled back and rose onto her knees, looking down at Regina. The brunette was bowed down, face buried into the mattress, collar fastened securely around her neck, hands flat against the sheets, torso rising and falling as she breathed heavily beneath Emma's unwavering gaze, reddened ass raised high in the air. Emma couldn't help running her hands up and down Regina's body, the sight of the beautiful woman almost too much to handle.

"God, you're sexy."

Emma's mouth came down again, immediately licking and sucking between Regina's sore cheeks. Emma was quickly becoming addicted to this new area, loving the way it made her lover moan and squirm beneath her attention. She brought her right hand between Regina's legs, fingers probing at her wet folds. Emma's eyes rolled in her head when she realised just how fucking soaked Regina was, instantly plunging two fingers into her overheated sex.

"Yes! Oh please. Yes!"

Regina cried out as soon as Emma filled her, hips thrusting back towards the source of pleasure. Her body was still thrumming from Emma's earlier attention, her clit so swollen and needy, and Regina could feel her orgasm clawing its way back to the surface when Emma returned between her legs. It didn't take long for Regina to begin whining and mewling in need, eyes shut tight, body thrashing around as Emma worshipped her ass and her cunt. It soon became too much, too overwhelming, and the tears returned, burning behind Regina's eyes. She needed to come, and her poor neglected clit was pulsating heavily, desperate for some kind of attention. Regina bit hard on her lip to avoid pleading for mercy, knowing that after her earlier attitude, she now had to stay quiet and take everything her Domme gave, no matter how painfully horny she was.

Emma knew she was torturing her poor little one, but the sadistic part of her liked seeing Regina squirm, enjoyed hearing her needy sounds for attention. She'd been purposely ignoring Regina's clit, knowing that her lover was becoming more and more desperate by the second. Only when she heard Regina's whimpers turn from pleasure to bordering on pain and discomfort did Emma finally give her what she knew Regina needed.

Emma coated her left index finger with Regina's arousal, probing around her cunt until the digit was slick. She then moved her left hand to Regina's puckered entrance, finger circling it before gently pressing inside for the first time.

Regina groaned loudly when she felt Emma's finger push into her, the strange feeling of something pressing _into_ her ass causing her to feel both pleasure and discomfort. It wasn't painful. It was, however, incredibly strange to feel such a foreign pressure pushing into her body.

"Bear down against my finger like you're trying to push it out. I'll slide inside of you more easily."

Regina did as she was told, eyes rolling in her head as Emma slipped out of her pussy in order to stroke her clit. Regina shuddered in pleasure as Emma slowly worked her finger inside of her body, the fingers of her other hand rubbing tight circles against the base of her clit and causing shockwaves of pleasure to slice up and down her spine. Fuck. Regina was in Heaven. It felt so fucking good to be explored in this way, knowing that it was Emma who was touching her like this for the first time.

Emma watched, enraptured as Regina's ass slowly swallowed her finger whole. She stopped when she had pushed the entire digit inside of her girlfriend's tight hole, body roaring with arousal at the knowledge that this was the very first time Regina had _ever_ allowed anyone to touch her like this, that Emma was the very first person to be allowed this privilege.

"God. I need to be inside of you."

"Yes," Regina begged, spreading her legs and tilting her hips in clear invitation. "Please."

Emma shifted on the bed, carefully slipping her finger out and reaching for the lube in the nightstand. She coated both of her fingers, letting the gel warm for a second before pressing both back inside of the abandoned hole.

Regina's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when Emma introduced a second finger inside of her, the stretch almost too much. She held her breath as Emma pushed, the air leaving her lungs the second her lover's free hand returned to her clit. The painful pressure disappeared, replaced instead with overwhelming pleasure, causing Regina to cry out in approval. She began bucking back, hips greedily taking what Emma was giving.

Emma slowly, carefully pressed in a third finger, pausing periodically to give Regina the chance to adjust. She desperately wanted her cock buried where her fingers currently were, the pressure around her digits making her arousal skyrocket at the thought of being wrapped in such a snug embrace.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Emma said reverently, eyes glued to the three fingers currently pushing in and out of Regina's ass.

Regina could do nothing but moan and buck back and forth against Emma's hands. She was so aroused she couldn't even form a coherent thought, wetness smearing down her thighs with every jerk of her hips. All she knew was the sources of her pleasure, and Regina bucked back and forth between the fingers playing with the clit and the ones filling her ass.

Emma gently removed her fingers from Regina's tight back entrance when she felt that her lover was ready for more. She chuckled when Regina moaned in disapproval, quickly magicking up her cock and pressing it to Regina's stretched hole.

"Such a slut for it now that you've had a taste, aren't you, little one?"

Emma grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount into her left palm, stroking the gel up and down her dick in order to coat the entire thing. She then squirted some onto her finger tips, spreading it over Regina's anus. Emma tossed the lube, grabbing her hardened shaft and pressing to Regina's back entrance.

"Mmm," Regina nodded in approval, mouth dropping open as Emma began pushing inside of her. "Oh! Fuck," she hissed, the painful stretch causing her to grip the sheets tight.

"Relax, baby. It won't hurt if you don't tense up."

Emma reached down and rubbed Regina's clit as she pushed, pleased when she felt her cock slide in more easily this time. She waited when she was buried to the hilt, giving Regina the chance to adjust before she began moving. Wanting to get closer to her lover as this was a first for Regina, Emma leaned forward and draped herself along Regina's back. She discreetly wiped the lube from her left hand onto the sheets before then slipping it around Regina's waist, holding her tight. The fingers from her right hand continued languid stroked around Regina's straining clit, causing Regina to purr in approval.

"Hi, baby," Emma said softly, kissing her shoulder. "You okay?"

Regina nodded.

"I just need a moment."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Regina breathed, eyes closed. "I'm simply enjoying having you inside of me like this for the first time. It is such a strange feeling. My body is telling me to push you out."

Emma chuckled against her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's normal. You better not though."

Regina grinned.

"I wouldn't dare," she teased.

"I love that I'm the first person to get to touch you like this," Emma murmured, kissing Regina cheek, hand rubbing up and down Regina's soft stomach. "Makes me so horny to know I'm the only one who's ever been allowed to do this to you. Love that this body is all mine."

Regina nodded in agreement.

"The first and last, Emma Swan. The only."

Heat flooded Emma's body at the conviction in Regina's voice, and she was desperate now to move inside of her lover.

"Are you ready? I really want to fuck you."

Regina smiled and nodded. She was more than ready.

"Good. If it gets to be too much…"

"I'll tell you, I promise."

"Good," Emma said, moving back slightly so that she could pull out a little before pushing back inside. She'd only moved an inch or so, but it was enough to cause both women to groan in pleasure. "God. So fucking good, baby."

Regina nodded in agreement, but she needed more.

"Fuck me. Please. Harder."

Emma bit down on Regina's shoulder, hand moving to hold her hip in place as she pulled out to the tip and pushed back in in one smooth motion.

"Gods! Yes!"

Emma continued the tight circles to Regina's clit as she slowly increased her pace, alternating between short, sharp thrusts and long, slow ones. The women climbed together, the sound of their lovemaking filling the room as they thrust and moaned against one another. When Emma heard Regina emit the sounds she always did when she was getting close to her peak, Emma began fucking her more harshly, giving short, sharp thrusts until Regina started begging her for more.

"Please. Please. I need to come. Please allow me to come for you."

Emma bit her lip. She was no longer looking to delay their climaxes. Regina had given her something incredibly special tonight, and Emma was eager to fuck as many orgasms out of Regina as she could. Regina would be sore in the morning, Emma knew that, and she was definitely going to make tonight worth Regina's while. She definitely wanted Regina to come too, and she wanted her to come hard.

"You're going to come for me, baby girl, and you're going to come hard."

"Yes," Regina sobbed as Emma lifted her spell. "I'm going to come."

"Do it," Emma ordered sharply. "Now!"

Regina screamed, writhing against Emma's fingers as she soared. The orgasm that had been desperately clawing at her insides ripped through her body forcefully, causing Regina to shake and buck violently against Emma's invading member. Stars burst behind her eyelids as Regina shouted and jerked, white hot pleasure spilling through every inch of her as Emma continued her assault on her body. Regina quickly built to a second peak, sobbing out in pleasure as Emma's hands relentlessly rubbed and pinched at her clit, her nipples, her breasts, anything they could reach.

When Regina finally collapsed against the bed, Emma decided to give her the break she obviously needed. Emma had not come yet (she'd had to fight her orgasm hard during Regina's second peak), wanting to wait a little longer before she climaxed. She wasn't done yet with Regina, and Emma didn't want to release the tension in her body. It served her well when she was fucking her little one, so Emma made herself wait, instead leaning forward and gently kissing along Regina's shoulder, stroking her sides, as she waited for Regina to come back to her so they could start on round two.


	6. Chapter 6

Requests for: anal, blow job, come shots, and vibrators filled in this chapter. Heed the warning people. If you don't like, don't read!

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, Emma's cock still hard and desperate for release. When Regina groaned and shifted, unintentionally rubbing herself up and down Emma's still-buried shaft, both women moaned loudly.

"Christ, baby girl."

"You're still hard," Regina panted, libido sparking at the feel of Emma's member still stretching her open. "You haven't come yet."

"I haven't. But I will. You're going to make sure of that."

Regina nodded eagerly.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?" Regina asked, rocking her hips in order to take more of Emma's length.

"Show me how much you want it."

Regina shivered. She knew exactly what that meant. Emma wanted her to beg for it, to degrade herself and act as wanton as they both knew she still was.

"Show me," Emma snapped, cracking Regina's ass with her open palm. "We both know you're still desperate for me to fuck you."

"I am, Ma'am," Regina gasped, nipples hardening as Emma continued to smack and squeeze her cheeks. When she felt them pulled apart, Emma's eyes on her backside as she slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Regina whimpered with need. Knowing that Emma was staring at her abused hole, gazing at one of the most intimate parts of herself, which was currently being sawed open by her cock caused Regina's insides to clench with red hot desire. She panted harshly as she spread her legs further, tilting her hips in open invitation. "Please, Ma'am. Please. Fuck my ass until you come. Fill me with your come. Claim me. Use me."

Emma hips jerked at Regina's begging tone, a spike of pure want shooting from her cock down to her toes and straight up her spine.

"You want me to come?"

Regina nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Ma'am. Please." She did. Regina wanted desperately for Emma to claim her.

Emma shivered with desire, the fingers that had previously been teasing Regina's clit now moving to plunge into the woman's swollen heat.

"Fuck," Emma panted, forehead dropping onto Regina's slick back. "So warm, so wet for me."

"I need you, Ma'am. Please."

Regina tensed the muscles of her cunt, squeezing Emma's fingers. She earned herself a deep growl for that, Emma bucking into her ass harshly as her fingers scraped along her front wall. The rough treatment caused Regina to moan heavily, the light pain mixing in with the endorphins still racing through her body made her head spin. She loved when her Ma'am used her like this, the contrast of pleasure and pain making her even hornier than she already was. Regina could hear heavy panting behind her, synchronising with her own harsh breathing. As Emma's fingers began clawing inside of her, the woman's soft palm bucking against her clit, rock hard cock slowly fucking in and out of her ass, Regina quickly began building to another orgasm. It never took her long to peak again when Emma used her body like this, the probing fingers more about Emma's pleasure than her own.

Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her cock was once again engulfed by an incredibly tight ass, her fingers digging deeper and deeper in Regina's pussy. She loved the way her little one's cunt practically devoured her fingers whole as they pulled her in further, the slick walls surrounding her fingers causing Emma's libido to skyrocket. Her left hand moved up to pinch Regina's nipple roughly, biting the woman's shoulder when she heard her cry out. Regina would be covered in marks and bruises tomorrow, and Emma couldn't wait to see the evidence of her rough treatment. She loved that Regina got so wet when she touched her aggressively like this, the woman turning into a panting, writhing little slut after a couple of orgasms. It had been an incredibly exciting discovery when she realised just how wanton Regina got after coming a couple of times, and Emma exploited thoroughly.

"Look at you, you little slut. Look at how wet you are for me. I'm not even touching you to make you feel good. I'm fucking you to get myself off, and you're just begging and pleading for more."

Regina nodded, her stomach squeezing in arousal at Emma's words. She couldn't deny that what she said was true, because Regina could feel the wetness coating her thighs. She could feel the way her pussy pulsed around Emma's fingers, her clit swelling even more with every smack of Emma's palm against it.

"Please, Ma'am. May I come again?"

"No yet, slut. I'm not done with you."

Emma pulled her fingers out of Regina's cunt, hand coming down hard against the woman's ass when she complained. The sound of a wet hand making rough contact with skin reverberated against the walls, sending a shiver of delight down Emma's back.

"Be quiet, little one, or you won't be coming again for the rest of the night."

"Please, Ma'am-"

Emma smacked her again.

"I said enough!" Emma smirked as she thought of a solution to keep her sub quiet, a thin, cotton scarf appearing in the palm of her hand. "Open your mouth."

Regina did as she was told, muffling a sound of protest when Emma stuffed her mouth with a scarf before then wrapping the ends around her head.

"For that, you've earned yourself a new punishment. You're going to stay gagged to keep you quiet while I continue to play with your pretty pussy."

Emma magicked her favourite vibrator onto the bed, grinning down at it with glee. Regina was going to hate this.

The second she heard the familiar buzzing sound, Regina couldn't help whimpering. She was so close to coming already. If Emma put that inside of her, there was no way she could stop it.

"Let's play a game, little one. We'll see how well you listen to me. I want you to hold this inside for me while I fuck you, but you are not allowed to come until I tell you. Got it?"

Regina shook, trying desperately to speak, to beg her Ma'am to have pity on her, but the gag prevented her from being able to communicate.

"Don't disappoint me, baby girl."

Emma brought the toy to Regina's lower lips, enjoying the way the woman bucked in response to the vibrations. She was incredibly sensitive right now, Emma knew, and it would be pure torture to make Regina withstand such a pleasurable device without allowing her to come when she needed to.

"Remember, do not come," Emma warned before pushing the toy deep inside Regina's cunt.

Regina practically screamed in pleasure when the vibrator was pushed inside of her sopping entrance, Emma's deep groan sending a shockwave of arousal through Regina's body. Emma immediately resumed bucking into her ass, cock growing harder as she pumped in time with the toy. Regina began shaking, moaning, writhing on the bed, searing hot pleasure consuming her body whole. She tried to get away from the incredibly delicious touches, knowing that if she didn't, she'd break her Ma'am's rule and come hard.

"Stay still!" Emma barked, and when Regina tried (and failed) to heed her order, Emma flicked her wrist. Regina was instantly tied down to the bed, hips propped up by pillows so that Emma could continue to fuck her. It would be a little trickier for Emma to get access to her cunt now that she was strapped down, but it didn't matter. It would be worth it to see Regina lose control. "Much better."

Regina's eyes filled with tears as Emma resumed fucking her, the blinding pleasure threatening to consume her whole. She begged her Ma'am to let her come, but her words were rendered unintelligible due to the gag in her mouth.

"I didn't ask you a question, baby girl," Emma grunted, "so I should not be hearing you speak."

Emma shifted on the bed, hips bucking into Regina's body from behind as her tight ass swallowed her dick whole. Her right hand cupped Regina's pussy, her palm slamming into Regina's clit as the tips of her fingers pushed and pulled on the vibrator nestled deep within her little one. Emma leaned the weight of her body onto her left hand, positioned right within Regina's grasp. Because she was gagged, Emma wanted Regina to be able to reach for her and squeeze her finger if she needed to safeword.

However, Emma knew her sub. She knew the tears weren't because Regina was upset or needed to stop. She knew that they were because Regina was desperately trying to fight off her orgasm, that she was quickly approaching sensory overload and would soon burst into tears from sheer overwhelming need. Emma was waiting for that moment, waiting for the second Regina finally let go of all that tightly held control and simply gave in. It was the reason Emma had made a "rule" for Regina not to come this time all the while knowing that she would break it. She knew Regina was too close to ever be able to obey it, but she also knew that Regina would try with everything that she could to listen to her Ma'am's words.

Regina was vicious about keeping control of everything, especially of herself, and Emma was determined to break her of that hold. All of this, the control, the harsh words, the spankings, dominating Regina in the way that she was, it was all about giving Regina was she wanted, what she needed, and what she needed now was to learn to let go. So Emma worked her body, touched her in all the right ways, waiting for the minute that Regina could no longer keep onto that tightly held control. Regina's tears increased as Emma touched her, and damn if Emma's cock didn't harden further in response. Her hips increased their harsh rhythm, Emma's sadistic side ignited as Regina cried and slowly lost her grip of her emotions.

Regina couldn't do this anymore. She kept begging, pleading for Emma to stop, to give her a second, to let her catch her breath. But she was being ignored, and Regina couldn't stave off her orgasm any longer. The pillow beneath her was nearly soaked with the evidence of her need, her thighs and cunt a slippery mess from Emma's relentless touches. Her backside was on fire, cheeks hot from the abuse they'd received, while her once untouched hole was stretched to its limits, her inner walls clutching and releasing with every stroke of Emma's probing shaft, her cunt spasming around the never ending vibrations of that fucking toy. Her clit was a throbbing mess, pulsating so hard Regina was sure Emma could feel it against her hand. Her heart was working overtime, pumping the blood so fast in her veins that she was dizzy from it, unable to concentrate on anything but the blinding pleasure between her legs. She couldn't move, completely and utterly helpless to Emma's attention. Regina closed her eyes as the world spun around her, her entire body relaxing as she finally gave in and lost control.

Regina screamed, entire body seizing as her orgasm roared through her body. Blinding hot pleasure erupted through her body like a rushing volcano, firing up and down her body as she bucked, shook, and twitched like a puppet on a string.

Emma was relentless, cock, vibrator, and hands all over her lover as she milked Regina's orgasm, quickly working her to a second peak. Emma was going to come with her this time. It had taken a Herculean effort not to come just now, and her dick throbbed painfully with the need for release. She worked her aching hand between Regina's legs, not stopping for a second as she pushed harder on the vibrator, fighting against Regina's spasming cunt. It tried desperately to push out the toy, but Emma refused, not until Regina had another orgasm.

"You're going to come again, little girl."

Emma released the gag and the restraints, grunting when Regina scrambled onto her hands and knees, bucking back into her hips. Regina couldn't focus on anything but her need, uncaring of how she looked. She was close, and it would just take a few more seconds at the right angle before she was sent soaring once again. Regina moved instinctively, churning her hips, clamping down on the vibrator, and throwing her head back as she moaned in pleasure.

"Yes, yes. Fuck. Fuck me, please. Just like that."

Emma leaned forward and bit Regina's shoulder again, holding onto the flesh as her hips took over. She jerked her hips wildly into Regina's ass, teeth releasing her skin as she began grunting with need.

"Please, Emma, please. Come with me this time."

Emma nodded rapidly.

"Gonna come inside you, baby."

Regina squeezed down on Emma's cock, reaching out for her hand and bringing it to her breast. The hand automatically squeezed her flesh hard, Regina wincing in pain even as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She knew how much Emma loved her tits, and so she grabbed her other hand, bringing it to her other breast before leaning back down on her palms.

Emma's cock twitched as her hands roughly squeezed and massaged Regina's breasts. She was going to come now, she knew. She always did when she had her palms full of Regina's tits.

"Fuck, baby. Can't fight it. Gonna come."

Regina's moan headed straight between Emma's legs. Emma's entire body froze as her orgasm ripped through her, shooting from her head to her toes and then travelling along her dick as her spurted deep inside Regina's ass. Emma fucked inside roughly, hips stilling as wave after wave of come poured from her body, head spinning with pleasure. She began peaking again when she heard Regina scream in ecstasy, her shaft instantly hardening again in response. Fuck, she was gonna come again just from the sounds Regina was making. However, just as she was going to pump her hips inside of her lover, Regina collapsed lifelessly onto the bed.

Emma blinked in realisation. Regina was finished.

Fuck.

Emma swallowed down her desire, closing her eyes as she bit back a whimper of need. She could have cried with how hard her dick was still. She opened her eyes again, biting down hard on her lip as she watched Regina taking low, deep breaths. Fuck. Emma shook her head, trying desperately to calm her raging libido. She took slow, deep breaths as she tried hard to calm herself down. She may have only come once, but Regina's body had been tortured and it was no surprise that she was done now. And if she was done, then that meant that Emma was too. She would just pump one out later, she told herself, after Regina's aftercare.

Regina's head was still fuzzy as she came back around, eyebrows frowning when she noticed Emma still on her knees, eyes squeezed shut. She was about to open her mouth and ask what was wrong when she looked down and saw that the woman was still hard as a rock. Oh, baby, her heart squeezed in sympathy. Emma must still be throbbing painfully. Regina felt a stab of guilt for passing out (which is what she had done momentarily), leaving Emma still aching with need. That would not do. Regina knew her ass couldn't take any more, and even though she couldn't come again, her pussy was still slick and more than able to take more of Emma's attention. She was still pulsating to boot, an additional stimulation she knew Emma would thoroughly enjoy.

Regina flicked her wrist, sending a cleaning spell over Emma's hardened cock. She smiled lazily when Emma looked down at her in surprise, spreading her legs as her smile quickly turned seductive.

"You're still in need, my love."

Emma bit her lip, nostrils flaring as she breathed hard to try to calm her libido. Breathing exclusively through her nose only made matters worse, however, as she was now better able to smell her lover's wetness. Emma's nipples hardened as Regina lay there, completely exposed, pussy so invitingly spread open.

"Don't fight your need, darling. Come here. Fill me, come inside of me."

Emma shivered at Regina's low tone, a throb of lust shooting down her cock as the woman licked her lips.

"I'm okay, baby. I just need a minute."

There was no way Emma was going to do this. Regina had been used in the past by all of her lovers, her needs always ignored as the people she slept with selfishly took what they wanted. Emma was not going to be one of those people. She was not going to fuck Regina when the woman was very clearly finished for the night. She'd get nothing out of this, and so Emma shook her head. She couldn't do it, wouldn't do it, knowing what Regina had been through in the past. She was not going to become another one of Regina's lovers who simply took instead of gave.

"Emma," Regina said soothingly, seeing the way her lover was at war with herself, "I want you inside of me. As much as I thoroughly enjoyed this evening, and believe me, it was unbelievably satisfying, I didn't get to see you come." Regina sat up, reaching out and wrapping her hand around Emma's weeping tip. Emma jerked immediately, yelping as she tried to control the movement of her hips. Gods, she was so needy. Regina quickly ducked down at took the hard cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue against the tip as she moaned deeply. She sucked hard once, twice before pulling away and looked up at Emma, hand still pumping her shaft. "Fuck me, Emma."

Regina lay on her back, hips tilting up in invitation. However, when Emma still didn't move, Regina shook her head.

"What's wrong, Emma?" she asked sincerely. "Why are you hesitating?"

Emma paused. No longer was she looking at her sub, the woman with whom she could do whatever she pleased (within reason) as long as it meant giving Regina what she needed, what she craved. Now, she was looking at her lover, at Regina, the woman she loved and cared so deeply for. It was one thing to fuck Regina when they were playing and the woman was needy as well, it was quite another to do so when Regina was ready to go to sleep (even though right now, she looked anything but sleepy, Emma's mind argued). Emma felt wrong taking from Regina like this.

"You're done," Emma responded, by way of explanation.

"What?"

"You're not… you're finished. You can't go anymore."

"That doesn't mean I don't want you to continue, my love."

"I'm not going to use you, Regina," Emma said bluntly. "When we're playing, I'll… I'll say I'm using you. But this- this is different."

"Emma," Regina said affectionately, sitting up and pulling the woman in for a deep kiss. Their lips touched slowly, tenderly before Regina pulled away with a smile on her lips. "I want you inside of me, Emma. I want to see you come. As I said, you were perfect this evening. I don't believe I have ever experienced such an intense orgasm. But I meant it when I said that I wanted to see you. I love feeling you inside of me, Emma, and I love when I give you the same pleasure you give me. Tonight was amazing for me, and now it's your turn to receive some attention. You're beautiful when you come, and I want to watch you peak while you're inside of me."

"I won't become one of the people who uses you, Regina. I won't do that."

Regina smiled softly at her, cupping her cheek.

"You never could, Emma. Your actions right now prove that you will never be one of those people. You're ignoring your own arousal, and it's painful, is it not?" Regina asked, nodding her head once when she Emma didn't answer. "I thought so. You're enduring that discomfort because you don't want to use me. But I'm offering my body to you, Emma, and I want you to take it. Please. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to watch you come. I want to know that your orgasm is rushing over your body because my cunt just feels that fucking good."

Emma shivered in response to Regina's words, her cock twitching.

"Now, have I begged prettily enough or shall I continue to plead some more?"

Emma growled, toppling Regina onto her back when Regina batted her lashes at her. The brunette laughed loudly, the sound causing Emma to smile happily.

"You always get your way, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Now stop stalling and fill me," Regina demanded, parting her legs and bucking her hips.

Emma looked down at her seriously, catching her eye before speaking.

"You're sure?"

"I want you, Emma. I may not be able to orgasm again, but you will feel incredibly good inside of me regardless and I promise you that I will derive pleasure from having you inside of me."

Emma continued to stare into her eyes before finally nodding.

"Okay. Good. Cause I really wanna fuck you."

Regina laughed, knees coming up to cradle Emma's hips.

"Then please do."

Emma reached down and guided herself to Regina's entrance, pressing the tip of her cock to the swollen hole before bringing her thumb down on Regina's clit. She circled it slowly as she pushed inside, off-setting any potential discomfort with the motion of her thumb.

"That isn't necessary," Regina said gently, pulling Emma's hand away. "I'm more than wet enough."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Emma. I challenge you to do so. I've never been this slick, nor this swollen. You can't hurt me. Now, push inside of me completely before I hurt you."

Regina moaned loudly the second Emma pushed inside fully, her hips instantly rocking against the welcome intrusion. Gods, she felt like she was going to burst with how full she was.

"So big, Emma. You're so incredibly hard. You needed this desperately, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Emma panted, eyes squeezing shut as she focused on not blowing her load the second she was engulfed in tight, slick heat. "Fuck you feel good."

"As do you, my love."

Regina continued rocking her hips slowly as her legs came around Emma's lower back, the woman sinking even deeper inside. Twin moans filled the room, Regina arching her back as she was pleasantly filled.

"Fuck me, Emma. No more hesitating."

"Okay," Emma agreed, helpless now that she was buried inside. Instinct took over, her hips pumping hard inside the velvety soft heat.

"Mmm, yes, Emma. Just like that, darling."

Regina knew how much her moans turned Emma on, so she let them tumble freely from her lips as she wrapped herself around her lover. Emma felt so good inside of her like this, and, no longer consumed and distracted by her need to come, Regina was free to enjoy the delicious way in which Emma filled her, parting her folds with each thrust of her hips. It was an entirely new experience, and Regina's body floated as she concentrated on just how well Emma fit inside of her, on the way her back muscles tensed and released as she moved, on the wonderful little gasps and pants she emitted as she slowly climbed to her peak. It was the first time she listened so closely, and Regina's belly flip flopped at the incredibly erotic experience of simply getting to enjoy her lover's pleasure.

"That's it, Emma. Fuck me just like this. Gods, you feel so good inside of me. I love the sounds that you make, darling."

"Regina," Emma moaned, hips bucking into her lover as she listened to her breathy voice.

"Say it again."

"Regina. Regina, fuck. You feel so good. Baby, Regina. God."

Pleasure rippled through Regina as Emma spoke her name, causing the wetness between her legs to increase. Emma felt the woman's walls throb as she spoke her name, and so she repeated it like a mantra, libido soaring as she reminded herself just who she was buried inside of.

"Come, Emma. Show me how much you want me."

Regina pressed her lips harshly to Emma's, pulling her into a rough kiss as the woman cried out and jerked against her pussy, hips stilling as she spilled inside. Regina trapped her between her legs, ankles locking as she kept Emma deep inside of her body.

"More, Emma. Come again for me."

"I don't know if I can-"

"You can, darling," Regina encouraged against her lips, "there's more in there for me."

"Fuck," Emma whimpered, dick swelling as Regina began palming her tits.

"I want you to pull out when you come this time, Emma. I want to see you drip down my pussy."

"Regina, fuck. You can't say shit like that," Emma panted, eyes squeezed shut as arousal roared through her body.

"Oh? And why not?" Regina said coyly, knowing exactly what she was doing to her lover.

"Cause it's too- fuck, it's too fucking hot."

Regina grinned, pulling Emma down so that their torsos were pressed together. She bucked her hips back into Emma's grinding back just as hard as Emma was giving.

"I want to feel your cock swell within me, Emma," Regina panted against her ear, arms locked around her lover's back as she spoke, "but when you feel it about to burst, I want you to pull out and shoot your seed all over my vulnerable lips. I want them coated with your come. I want to see it dripping along my swollen labia. I want to feel it pool at my entrance."

"Fuck, Regina. Fuck. Fuck."

Emma was helpless to fight it; her cock swelled just as Regina predicted and just as she was about to blow her load, Emma pulled out quickly and coated Regina's swollen lower lips. Stars exploded beneath her eyelids, Emma's head snapping back in a scream as a warm hand wrapped around her cock, jerking it hard as it emptied her completely. Emma whimpered and moaned as her hips snapped both towards and away from Regina's delicious grip, her breathing erratic as she was brought through wave after wave of pleasure.

"Look Emma," Regina purred, two sets of eyes downcast between their bodies, watching as Emma's seed trailed down between Regina's exposed folds. "Look at how you've painted me, how you've marked me as yours."

Emma groaned, her dick twitching and releasing one last spurt of come. Spent, Emma let out a weak "no more", collapsing onto her back when Regina released her. Regina giggled when Emma fell over, kissing the woman's cheek before her eyes fell back between her own legs. Her fingers came down to trace along her painted folds, coating themselves in their combined come. Regina admired the sticky mess, her cunt giving one last throb as though to protest any other ideas she might have.

Emma's eye cracked open when Regina didn't follow her down onto the bed, groaning when she saw the woman's fingers tracing through the mess on her cunt.

"You are too fucking hot for your own good."

"Look at what you did," Regina demanded softly, fingers coming up to her lips when Emma looked over. "You taste delicious though."

"Fuck. If I could move, I would fuck you again so hard."

Regina laughed, finally moving to lay along Emma's side. She smiled at the groan she received when she placed her hot, sticky centre against Emma's hip, muffling the sound with her lips as she kissed Emma gently.

"You are so beautiful," Emma said sincerely when they pulled apart. "I love you, baby."

"And I love you, darling. Especially that cock of yours."

"Speaking of which."

Emma flicked her wrist, making the cock disappear.

"Ohh," Regina responded, interest peaked as she saw her lover's swollen pussy.

"Don't even think about it," Emma warned, hand instantly coming out and grabbing the wrist that attempted to reach between her legs. "This shop is closed for the day."

"But it has such tasty treats."

"Try again tomorrow."

"I don't like this shop keeper," Regina said pointedly, tapping Emma's chest. "She has much too much attitude. I believe I'll take her heart and force her to do as I please."

Emma smiled softly as looked up at Regina.

"You don't have to take her heart," Emma said sincerely. "She's already given it to you willingly."

Regina's teasing mood instantly disappeared, replaced with fondness.

"Emma."

Emma smiled, her heart swelling as she heart the affection lacing Regina's voice.

"Let me hold you now, baby."

Regina, unable to resist now that her body had been turned to mush by Emma's words, nodded and turned onto her side. She was overcome with a wave of bliss as Emma's arms wrapped around her, soft lips pressing against her shoulders.

"Were you okay tonight? Was anything too much?"

"No, Emma. Everything was perfect. You were perfect. Thank you."

"Are you sure? None of the words I said were too much?"

"No, darling. I loved what we did tonight and I'd like to repeat it again soon."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," Emma warned, feeling a little guilty.

"I expected no different. I enjoy feeling sore. It reminds me of the activities that took place the night before."

"I'll have to remember that."

Regina chuckled.

"You already knew that I enjoyed feeling sore."

"Yeah, but I like to check in. Make sure it's still okay."

"It is, my love. I love your energetic love making."

"Energetic? That's one way to put it."

"It is," Regina said with a grin. "Now shut up. My body has been used and abused. It needs rest in order to recover from your attention."

Emma laughed.

"Alright, baby girl." Emma said, waving her hand to replace the sheets. She reached down and grabbed the edge of the fresh one, tugging it up and over Regina. "Sleep tight."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

I'm thinking next chapter will be family dinner, possibly at a restaurant, involving Regina and a vibrator and/or butt plug, as requested. Please let me know if there's anything specific you'd like added to that scene/chapter. These chapters are written with your desires in mind after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I... the idea of getting caught," Regina said, blushing heavily as she glanced down at the floor. "I- it is immensely arousing. But, I cannot fathom the humiliation either if others were to find out. But I cannot help fantasizing about someone catching us. I can't imagine ever fulfilling that desire though because ... I'm not sure who we could trust. I think it is one of my fantasies that will forever remain just that."_

 _"I've got someone in mind," Emma said carefully, "someone discreet, who plays as well. If you're serious, and if you're sure, we could trust her to keep things quiet."_

 _"You know someone else who plays? Does she know about us?"_

 _"No. But I know she plays as well. She's pretty open about her relationship. She doesn't know that we play though. At least, I haven't told her and I haven't hinted at it either. But if I approached her, with your permission, I know she'd keep our secret."_

 _"And we can trust her?"_

 _"Implicitly. But it's your call, Regina. It always will be."_

 _Regina breathed in heavily, her stomach in excited knots._

 _"Who is it?"_

 _Emma grinned._

 _"Ruby."_

* * *

Regina stood before her bedroom mirror, adjusting her bra beneath the cream coloured dress she wore. When it sat correctly, she then smoothed her hair back and walked over to her dresser, grabbing the sleek, black collar that sat upon it. She looked down at the engraving, _property of Emma Swan_ , a soft smile touching her lips as she placed it around her neck, walking back to the mirror as she snapped it in place. She let her fingers run over the smooth leather, directly over where she knew the writing to be.

"You're God damn right," Emma said confidently, leaning against the door frame as she watched Regina touch her neck.

Regina gave a small gasp, hand coming down from her throat to rest against her flat stomach. Before she could say anything, Emma strolled into the room, the woman's commanding presence permeating the small area. She walked right up to Regina, the tips of her fingers sneaking beneath the edge of the collar, pressing against the brunette's delicate throat.

"You belong to me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Emma grinned, lightly tugging on the collar so Regina's face came closer. She pulled her into a demanding kiss, tongue plunging into her mouth and stroking over every inch of it, marking her territory. Emma pulled back, stomach fluttering with pleasure at Regina's glossy eyes. She was aroused. _Good_.

"You're not finished getting dressed."

Regina frowned as Emma pulled away, looking down at her outfit. She was dressed; the only thing she had left to put on was her shoes. Before she could protest, Emma spoke.

"Go get the box I put on the bed in the spare bedroom."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Regina did as she was told, returning a second later with a box wrapped in shiny gold paper.

"I bought you a present," Emma said, smiling. "Would you like to open it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Regina responded eagerly. She wondered if it would be the clutch she'd been eyeing yesterday, the one she had casually mentioned would look great with the dress she planned on wearing at dinner tonight.

"Then by all means…"

Regina carefully opened the wrapping paper, grinning widely when she saw that it was, indeed, the bag she had been eyeing. She looked up at Emma, thanking her profusely.

"I know how much you wanted it, and I like to make my little one happy."

"I am, Ma'am. Quite happy. Thank you. It matches perfectly." Regina could have bought herself this clutch; she had more than enough money to do so, but it meant more that Emma had bought it for her, had done something nice simply because she knew it would make Regina happy.

Regina lifted the clutch from the box, frowning for a second when she realised it was heavier than it should be.

"I got you a couple more presents, kitten. I think you'll really like these ones. Open the clutch and find out what they are."

Regina did, gasping, eyes growing wide when she saw the contents inside the bag.

"I picked these out with you in mind, pet."

"Ma'am, I can't-" Regina started to protest, but immediately stopped speaking when her Ma'am shot her a threatening look.

"Do not pretend like you're not happy with the gifts, little girl. Do you think I don't remember how wet you got when we discussed what you'd do for me at this dinner?" Emma said, voice low, threatening. "Because _I_ do. You were dripping for me, begging, _aching_ when we talked about how you'd love to wear my collar, how you'd love to hold in this vibrator in that hot little cunt for me while I wielded the controller. Do you remember how breathy you got?" Emma asked, speaking low in Regina's ear as she reached in the clutch and pulled out the mini vibe, "when I said I'd make you squirm and shiver in front of everyone in Granny's diner?"

Regina swallowed hard. She was wet already and Emma hadn't even touched her. Had done nothing but _speak_ to her about a fantasy she'd had for as long as she could remember, for as long as they'd begun playing. She often got off to Emma talking to her about how she wanted to play with her in public, had back-snapping orgasms as Emma described the way she'd make her beg for more, right in front of her parents. Regina, indeed, created a veritable lake under her ass whenever Emma brought out that particular fantasy.

"Do you remember?" Emma snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am." Regina admitted. "But-"

"I can see your cheeks flushing, slut. I can hear it in your _voice_. Don't pretend like you're not soaked for me already. If I checked right now, what would I find?"

Regina stayed quiet, biting her lip, refusing to meet Emma's eye. Her chin was yanked roughly, hard green eyes boring into her.

"What would I find!"

"I would be wet for you, Ma'am," Regina admitted.

Emma released her chin, smirk on her lips.

"That's what I thought. Push your panties down to your thighs and bring your dress up to your hips."

Regina swallowed hard, reaching down and doing as she was told. She flushed heavily as she felt her Ma'am's eyes rake over her pussy, embarrassed at being so exposed (she was getting wetter by the second).

"You waxed," Emma stated, surprised but pleased.

"Yes, Ma'am. I went yesterday. I thought perhaps you'd enjoy the fact that I'm now bare." Except for the small strip of hair she'd left, Regina was completely smooth.

Emma grinned, temporarily forgetting about the vibe in her left hand as the fingers from her right stroked over the naked flesh.

"I like this pussy no matter what, especially if it's wet," Emma purred into Regina's neck, crowding her body, "which it is right now. What a surprise."

Emma plunged a finger inside of her lover's body, arm coming around to hold Regina in place when her knees buckled.

"Stand up properly," Emma ordered, finger dipping and probing at Regina's tight channel.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Regina panted. She hadn't expected Emma to press into her body like that. She fought hard to keep from bucking against her finger, mouth dropping open as slim fingers pressed roughly against her G-spot.

"So wet for me," Emma praised, "such a good girl."

Emma removed her fingers, nipping at Regina's shoulder in reprimand when she protested.

"Quiet."

She brought the vibrator between Regina's lower lips, stroking it along her slit as she coated it in the woman's juices.

"This body is mine."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I can do with it whatever I want."

Regina nodded in agreement, biting hard on her lower lip when the tip of the vibrator stroke over her clit.

"Tonight, I want to play. I want to see this body shake, shiver, squirm. I wanna see goose bumps appear on your arms, I want to watch you flush, I wanna see you fight as you try not to come.

"You're going to keep this vibrator inside of you all night. I'm gonna control it from the other end of the table. You're not gonna look at me, no matter how much you want to beg for more. You're not gonna let anyone know what I'm doing to this hot, little body. Because if you do, they're gonna know what the mayor of this town is hiding. They're all gonna know her dirty. little. secret."

Emma punctuated each finally phrase with a light tap to Regina's pussy.

"And what secret is that?" Emma asked innocently.

"That I-" Regina shivered as Emma pinched her labia. "That I enjoy- I will enjoy it."

"Enjoy what? Be specific."

"I will enjoy having the vibrator inside of me at dinner."

"Why?"

"Because…" Regina trailed off, having trouble thinking now that Emma was stroking her cunt.

"What are you, girl?"

Regina swallowed hard.

"A slut," she whispered, nipples hardening at the words.

"Whose slut?"

"Yours, Ma'am."

"God damn right. And if you let on about the fact that we're playing tonight, everyone in town is gonna know that the Mayor of this town is not the regal woman they think she is. They're gonna know what she _really_ is."

Regina whimpered.

"What if I can't fight orgasm?" she asked, worried. At the rate things were going, she was going to come even _before_ the toy was put in her body.

"That's your problem, not mine," Emma said severely. "Now bend over the bed, slut. I'm going to put this inside of you."

Regina did as she was told, taking slow steps as she made her way to the bed. She bent over, panties stretched between her legs as she got into position. Emma walked over, practically drooling as she took in the glorious view before her. Her intention was simply to put the vibrator in her lover, but now, faced with Regina's cunt and ass open and exposed and so deliciously vulnerable before her, Emma decided to take a small taste before dinner. She could, after all. This body belonged to her and she could do what she wanted with it, when she wanted to. A surge of possession overwhelmed Emma as she approached, licking her lips.

Emma leaned forward, placing the vibrator on the bed next to Regina's hand and spreading the woman's cheeks wide. She heard her squeak of surprise, knowing for a fact that Regina's face and chest were now flushed a deep red of embarrassment. Emma grew slick with the thought, the sadistic side of her loving the fact that Regina was so open and vulnerable to her, was embarrassed about it, but was still _letting_ her do as she pleased. It was a high unlike any other, it turned her _on_ like nothing else.

Emma dropped her knees and inspected the cunt before her, admiring every inch of the pink folds glistening for her. She blew a cool stream of air against the overheated sex, smiling when she heard Regina's whimper.

"Such a pretty pussy you have, Madame Mayor. I wonder what the townsfolk would say if they knew you were bent over your bed, spread open for your sheriff. I wonder what they'd all think, knowing that you're dripping at the thought of being used by the law enforcement of this town, that their sheriff was going to use your cunt for her amusement, for her pleasure, and that you couldn't fucking wait for it to happen. That you _let_ it happen because you wanted it to."

Before Regina could contemplate the blonde's musings, a warm mouth suddenly invaded her pussy and forced a scream from her lungs. Regina was taken off guard, not having expected the attention quite so quickly, and she bucked hard at the insistent tongue between her legs.

"Stop fucking moving," Emma growled menacingly, her hand coming down hard against the back of Regina's thigh. The sound reverberated off of the walls, Emma ignoring it in favour of returning to her favourite place. She licked, lapped, and sucked at Regina's slick folds, tongue covering every inch as her eyes rolled in her head. _Fuck_ Regina's cunt was her favourite thing to have in her mouth, and she devoured her whole, encouraged by the moans coming from above. Her playing was cut short, however, by the sound of her cell ringing loudly from her pocket.

"God damn it!" Emma snarled, pulling away and wiping at her mouth before bringing the phone to her ear. "Yeah?" she asked casually, two fingers coming up and pressing into Regina's slippery cunt. "Yeah, we're coming soon. Are you already at the restaurant?"

Regina bit down hard on her lip, trying to keep quiet as Emma's fingers fucked her deep. She burned with humiliation at Emma's casual conversation over the phone with her mother, acting as though she weren't currently fingers deep in Regina's pussy. She grew wetter despite herself, eyes closing and squeezing shut as Emma began massaging her front wall.

"Yep, Regina's just getting ready. You know how it takes women forever to get ready. We'll be there soon. Yep, bye, mom."

Emma tossed the phone on the bed, reluctantly pulling her fingers out of her little one. She leaned forward and licked her cunt, lapping up her juices before pulling back, giving one long, hard lick along her slit from her clit up to her anus. Regina shouted and jerked in surprise, Emma pulling back with a smirk. She grabbed the vibrator from the bed, pressing it in Regina's cunt and pushing it deep. She kissed her lower lips softly before pulling away, telling Regina to pull up her panties.

Emma watched in satisfaction as Regina did as she was told before telling her to then turn around.

"Unzip the top of your dress and take off your bra. I wanna see your tits."

"Emma, we don't have-"

The slap that reigned down across her ass could be heard across the street, Regina was sure.

" _Ma'am_ ," Emma barked, her voice so ominous that it caused a shiver to run up Regina's spine. Her eyes, glaring, cold as ice, expression incredibly menacing. She was _not_ pleased.

Regina swallowed hard.

"Ma'am," she squeaked. "I'm sorry. I have no idea-" _what came over me_. But Regina couldn't continue her sentence, cut off by the sharpness in her Ma'am voice.

"Unzip the top of your dress and remove your bra. Immediately."

Emma enunciated every syllable clearly, tone almost threatening, eyes sharp and holding on hard to Regina's gaze. The brunette did as she was told without question, finally breaking eye contact to look at the floor when she couldn't stand it any longer.

Emma moved without speaking, grabbing the clamps from Regina's clutch and attaching them to her nipples. She had half a mind to tighten them a little too much, just to teach her pet a lesson, but she didn't. This was the first time they were using these, and in public on top of that. She was not going to do anything so risky, something that could potentially hurt her sub, but she'd be lying if she said she weren't tempted.

The fact that Emma hadn't made any kind of comment about her breasts, hadn't lingered, or pinched, or said any lewd words made Regina's stomach clench with anxiety. Her Ma'am was angry, and rightfully so. She had no idea how the word had come out, she had _slipped_. It had been a mistake, and now she'd ruined their evening. Maybe her Ma'am would punish her by not allowing her to play at all. Maybe she'd stay so angry that she wouldn't even speak to her.

Regina's stomach rolled with fear and with worry, wringing her hands as she bit her lower lip. Tears sprung to her eyes. Regina was desperate to make it better. She needed to wait for an opportunity to present itself so she could apologise appropriately, but as Emma snapped at her to get dressed, to follow her downstairs, to put on her shoes, Regina grew more and more desperate. They were getting closer and closer to the diner with every step they took, and soon they'd be in the car, and then they'd be inside, and Regina wouldn't have her Ma'am forgiveness, and she needed it. She _needed_ it.

Emma could sense Regina's tension. She could feel it. She knew the woman was panicking internally, but she pretended not to notice, wanting her sub to stew for a little in her fear. Regina had disrespected her by using her first name. Regina knew better, she _knew_ she was not to use that name when they were playing, and she had. So her little one deserved the fear, the anxiety, at least for a little while. Emma planned on making her endure the entire car ride with her thoughts, with the knots of anxiety she knew Regina would have, but when they stepped out of the house and Emma saw Regina's tears as she turned to lock the door, she broke. She could resist them when they were tears of sexual frustration. Then they fuelled her and turned her on, but when they were tears of distress, they ate at Emma and broke her. Every time.

Sighing heavily, she turned to Regina.

"Get in the car." Her voice was strict, but it was no longer cold.

Regina nodded, trying hard to sniffle discreetly as she did as she was told. Emma walked around the vehicle and got inside, looking over at Regina seriously.

"You disrespected me earlier. I will not tolerate lying and I will not tolerate disrespect. You know the rules. You _do not_ disrespect your Domme like that."

"I know," Regina rushed to say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you, Ma'am. I got caught up in the thought that we'd be late. We needed to go, and-"

"And that was not _your_ decision to make, little girl. _I_ decide when we go. _Not you_. I decide when we stay and when we leave," Emma snapped. "And if I say that we are going to be late, we'll be late. If I say it's time to go, we go. But if I want to stay in our bedroom and be twenty minutes late because I want to touch your tits, or I want to fuck your pussy, or I want you to suck my cock, _you. will. let. me._ You will do as you are told. Because it is your job to obey. It is not your job to think, it is not your job to protest, it is not your job to worry about the time. It is your job to do exactly as you are told. And you did not do that tonight. You took liberties. You took it upon yourself to try and change our plans. You tried to take control. _I_ control this, little one. And you know what's even worse than all of that? You disrespected me. I am very, very disappointed in your behaviour."

Regina looked down at her lap, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she wrung her hands together. Properly chastised, Regina could do nothing but cry into her lap, shame and remorse flooding her.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry," Regina sobbed, biting hard at her cheek. She hated to disappoint her Ma'am. Hated the disapproval she heard in her voice. "I don't want to be a disappointment. I didn't- I'm sorry."

"Hey," Emma said sharply, but not unkindly. "Look at me. _You_ are not a disappointment to me, little one. That is not what I said. Your behaviour was disappointing, yes, and you will apologise for it and you will be forgiven, but _you_ are not a disappointment."

"It's the same thing."

"It is not," Emma responded calmly. "And you know this. We've talked about this distinction. _You_ are not bad, _you_ are not evil, _you_ are not unlovable. However, sometimes your _choices_ are disappointing, and your _behaviour_ is bad."

They had discussed this time and time again. Regina often said she was a bad person, that she was a disappointment, that she could never be loved because she just… wasn't worthy. Emma was patiently working at her girl, slowly but surely changing the brunette's views about herself. One day, Regina would recognise the difference, would believe the words Emma spoke. One day her mother's words would no long ring so loudly in Regina's head.

"I love you, and I am proud of you. And I'm proud to be with you and to call you mine. It's why I gave you this," Emma said, reaching out and tugging at Regina's collar. "Because you are mine, and I am never letting you go. I'm not happy with your behaviour tonight, but that doesn't mean I'm unhappy with you. Alright?"

Regina nodded, the anxiety in her belly unravelling a little.

"Okay."

"Now, about tonight. Rojo, amarillo, verde, little one."

Regina smiled softly.

"Muy verde."

Emma chuckled.

"Good. Because you have a _lot_ of apologising to do, and it starts-" Emma paused, snapping her fingers, grinning when Regina's _oh!_ (those pulsations were _strong)_ filled the car, "right now."

* * *

Regina walked into the diner with all the composure one could muster when one's pussy was clenching around a vibrator. It felt strange to feel it inside of her as she walked, but it wasn't unpleasant. What was unpleasant was the pressure she felt from the clamps on her nipples, causing a dull throb in her breasts. Regina felt a wave of arousal slip through her body every time she moved, the fabric from her dress brushing against her sensitive nipples and causing the throbbing in her clit to increase every so slightly.

"Emma! Regina!" Snow greeted happily, welcoming the two women to the table.

Regina smiled politely, taking a seat next to Ruby. It was the werewolf's birthday, and there was a small gathering (Snow, Charming, Ruby, Belle, Archie, and the dwarves) for dinner at Granny's diner to celebrate.

"I still don't understand why we're eating at your place of work," Regina snarked, turning to the birthday girl. "But it is your birthday and your choice to eat here. So I suppose I will tolerate your poor taste in-"

Words caught in her throat, Regina's eyes widened when the vibrating between her thighs suddenly increased. She looked over at Emma, the woman seemingly caught up in conversation with Happy. _Oh, Gods_ Regina gasped internally, squeezing her thighs together as she discreetly rocked against her chair.

"This is the best place for food," Ruby replied easily. "I don't like anyone's cooking but Granny's, so we're eating here. Suck it up, buttercup."

"You've become entirely too comfortable with me."

Ruby shrugged, taking a bite of the breadstick before her.

"Happy birthday, Rubes," Emma greeted, kissing the birthday girl on the cheek. "Nice party." There were streamers decorating the diner, balloons plastered all over the walls, banner strung from the ceiling. "Very festive."

Emma took a seat at the other end of the table from where Regina was sitting, diagonally, so that she could see her. They chatted as a group, laughing and catching up (it really was difficult to find time together so they had much to discuss), exchanging stories about Ruby as they chatted, ordered, and began eating.

Emma was enjoying herself, not only because of the company, but also because she was having a great time observing Regina from her spot at the corner of the table. She alternatively turned up and then down the vibrations, grinning as Regina shifted in her seat, bit her lower lip, rocked discreetly in her chair. It was becoming more and more obvious that she was getting turned on, and when her delicate hand began gripping the edge of the table, Emma turned up the vibrations full blast. Regina jerked hard in place, coughing to stifle a whimper, looking away from the table as she tried to work through her arousal. Emma refused to let up, refused to turn down the vibrator, waiting for Regina to break.

When Regina shot up from the table and excused herself, Ruby darted off her chair and followed her. Emma grinned. Regina was about to get a very nice surprise.

Regina bee-lined for the bathroom, panting quietly as she tried to work through the relentless vibrations in her pussy. She was soaked, dripping onto her panties, the crotch sticking to her uncomfortably. She had been thus far able to breathe her way through the pleasure, but Emma kept turning the vibrator up and down, and it was wreaking havoc on her body. She had briefly gotten reprieve when Emma had turned it off completely, giving her the chance to calm her roaring libido, but then she'd turned it on what had to be full blast and Regina had jerked hard in her chair. It had caught the attention of the table, and Regina blushed heavily as she exclaimed that she'd shifted wrong. They eyed her carefully, Emma sending her a shit-eating grin. She had only been able to tolerate the vibrations for a few more minutes before she'd _had_ to get away or risk screaming at the table.

Regina burst into the bathroom, legs wobbly as she leaned against the sink. She breathed heavily, moan caught in her throat as Emma turned the vibrator to pulsate. She had just closed her eyes when the bathroom door opened behind her, Regina's eyes flying open and catching Ruby's smirk in the bathroom mirror.

"Regina. You feeling okay? You're looking awfully flushed."

Regina swallowed hard, breathing deep through her nose before nodding.

"F-fine. Just a little cramp."

"Cramp, huh?" Ruby approached her, grinning wider. "A certain cramp caused by a small, vibrating… toy, perhaps?"

Regina's eyes got so wide, Ruby couldn't help laughing. She looked horrified, and before the panic could set in, Ruby continued.

"Don't worry, Madame Mayor. Nobody else knows what you and our sheriff are up to. Not the brightest thing to play around people with superior hearing though. Or with a werewolf's sense of smell. It's almost like you _wanted_ to get caught."

Ruby smirked when she received no reply.

"Hmm. Just like I suspected. So tell me, how's your cramp?"

"About ready to make me explode," Regina responded through gritted teeth.

Ruby threw her head back and laughed.

"Leave me."

"Mmm, I'm not sure I want to."

"Wolf, I swear to Gods-"

"Oh-oh. Someone's feeling a little frustrated," Ruby teased, enjoying the woman's glare for another minute before finally relenting.

"You're lucky it's my birthday and people are waiting for me or else I would be having a lot more fun with you right now."

Ruby shot her one last smirk before exiting the bathroom, walking back to the table and looking at Emma.

"I don't think Regina is feeling well. You should go check on her."

"Oh no, do you think it's the taco salad?" Snow asked worriedly, looking down at her meal, the same one Regina had ordered.

"No," Ruby said casually. "I don't think so."

She was smiling in such a way that Emma immediately realised the brunette had figured out what they were up to.

"Thanks, Rubes."

Emma got up and made her way to the bathroom, heart beating wildly. She was horny as hell, their playing this time around affecting her more than she had expected. Seeing the regal former queen sit primly at the table, trying to talk with the people around her, all the while knowing that Regina had a vibrator in her pussy had made Emma seep through her panties. When Regina began flushing, her breathing changing a little, shifting in her seat and sending side glances over at Emma as she played with the controls of the toy, biting her lip and looking so fucking sexy, it had made the blonde want nothing more than to throw Regina against the nearest wall and fuck her from behind.

The door to the bathroom had barely closed behind her before she was barrelled into the closest wall, Regina pinning her there as she attacked her mouth.

"Please," Regina begged between kisses. "Please. I can't- I'm so horny. I'll do anything you want, Ma'am. Anything. Please fuck me. As hard as you like. Please."

Any resolve Emma might have had to wait was obliterated by Regina's desperate cries.

"Bend over the sink."

Regina immediately did as she was told, not even glancing back to check that Emma locked the door (she did) or soundproofed the room (as always). Emma sauntered over a second later, hands running up and down Regina's sides, taking in the glorious shape of her lover.

"We have to be quick." (Emma had no intention of being quick)

Regina immediately nodded.

"Yes, yes."

Emma's hand drifted between Regina's legs, both women moaning when Emma's fingers stroked against her oversensitive pussy.

"Christ. You're soaked, baby girl."

Regina nodded, breath hitching in her throat.

"Please," she begged. It _hurt_ and needed so badly to come. "Please."

"Okay. I know. I know." Emma brought herself closer, hips connecting with Regina's ass, groaning as soon as the woman began rubbing back against her crotch.

"Please, Ma'am. I need you inside of me."

Emma waved her hand, the toy disappearing from inside of Regina at the same time as her cock appeared. She stroked it once, grunting in pleasure, before both hands slid under Regina's dress and ripped at her panties. Emma smirked at the way Regina wiggled her hips, aiding her as she slipped the lacy cotton from her hips.

"So eager. Look at you, Madame Mayor. Bent over for me, panties around your ankles, soaked down your thighs. You're about to be fucked in the bathroom at Granny's. And you're _soaked, begging_ for it." Emma stroked her cock along Regina's slit, both women panting at her words. "And you call yourself Mayor."

Before she could reply, Emma filled her suddenly, roughly, and Regina could do nothing but cry out and buck back against the delicious intrusion. Emma pumped in aggressively, pushing through the wetness that had coated Regina's pussy and causing a wave of warm liquid to spill from her eager cunt.

"God, so wet for me," Emma purred in appreciation, hips pulling back and thrusting forward harshly.

Regina moaned, nodding, body crashing forward against the sink as Emma fucked her in long, rough strokes. She was definitely going to bruise, but right now, she didn't fucking care.

"Please, Ma'am. More."

Emma chuckled, one hand gripping Regina's hip in place before pulling back and slamming in again. When Regina moaned and spread her legs further, rocking her hips back, Emma shook her head. That wouldn't do.

"You're going to take what I have to give, slut. You don't take for yourself."

Regina's eyes widened when she felt Emma's magic creeping along her skin. She felt the blonde pull back again and thrust forward, Regina quickly realising what Emma had done. She was suspended in the air, only centimetres off the ground. She couldn't move though, couldn't rock her hips, couldn't connect back with Emma's thrusts to try and get some relief. Emma now controlled her body entirely, and when the woman pulled back and slammed forward, Regina was held fast in place. She cried out when Emma knocked against her G-spot, the new position shifting Emma's cock inside of her body. Regina white knuckled the sink counter as she held on for dear life, tears building in her eyes at the torture she was being made to endure, unable to break away or move.

"So warm. So fucking tight for me," Emma grunted, building up a steady pace inside of Regina.

"Please," Regina whimpered. She needed to come so badly. Her clit was throbbing painfully, her stomach muscles on fire with tension, her breathing erratic, pulse beating madly. She was going to explode if Emma didn't touch her soon.

"Do you need to come, little one?" Emma teased. "Are you feeling a little needy?"

"Please," Regina begged again, clenching the muscles in her pussy as Emma continued to pound into her body. "Please, Ma'am. Will you touch my clitoris? Will you allow me to come for you?"

Emma grabbed Regina around the waist, hoisting her up so that their torsos were pressed together. The shift in angle caused Regina to cry out, Emma cock bumping her deep inside.

"I'll let you come (Regina whimpered in relief) _if_ you do something to please your Ma'am."

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at Emma through the mirror. She could tell by the look on her face it was going to be wicked, but she always knew she was going to agree. Regina _needed_ to come, and so she would do whatever she had to in order to orgasm.

"H-How may I please you, Ma'am?" Regina asked, fighting against the need to scramble at the counter as Emma continued her relentless bucking.

"Such a polite little girl," Emma praised, licking a long stripe alone Regina's warm neck. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck this tight little cunt of yours until you scream for me, and then you're going to bend over and let me come inside of you. Then, I'm going to put that vibrator back inside of you, you're going to sit at the table and act like nothing ever happened."

Regina was breathing heavily by the time Emma stopped talking, her body alight with the idea of having the toy back inside of her while Emma's come filled her pussy, sitting at the table with the other adults as though nothing were amiss.

Emma reached her hand forward and slapped Regina's pussy hard when she didn't immediately receive a response.

"I'm sorry!" Regina cried out, knowing exactly why she was being reprimanded. "Yes. Yes, Ma'am. Please. Please."

"Beg me for it."

Regina eagerly nodded.

"Please! Please Ma'am, may I come? I need to. Please."

Regina was desperate, reaching out for the counter of the sink as she gripped it tight. Emma shifted her forward, pounding her from behind, hitting her G-spot every time she slammed into her body.

"No."

Regina screamed in frustration, Emma biting her shoulder to quiet her as she prepared to come.

"Take off your top, slut. Show me the tits you refused to show me earlier."

Regina scrambled to obey, eyes rolling in back of her head the second Emma reached up and began tugging on the chain that linked the two clamps.

"Fuck," she panted in Regina's ear, feeling the woman's pussy clench as she tugged on the nipple clamps. Emma watched in the mirror as Regina fought the tears in her eyes, and her struggle to retain her composure caused Emma's stomach to clench in arousal. She loved how hard her little one struggled to listen, her obedience arousing her immensely. "Fuck. Gonna come so hard in your cunt."

Regina whimpered, clit straining for attention as Emma tugged roughly on the chain, stretching her nipples as she pounded her from behind. One, two, three rough thrusts later Emma came with a sharp cry, Regina shivering as she felt the woman's cock harden before spurting deep inside of her. She was suddenly filled with warmth, and Regina whimpered in jealousy.

Emma panted harshly against Regina's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as she slowly came down from her high. She magicked away her cock, swallowing hard as she finally let go of the chain, the pained cry she heard causing her to look up.

Regina breathed deep when Emma released her grip on the nipple clamps, the metal teeth no longer scraping against her tits. Her relief was short lived however, as the blood returned to her nipples and they began throbbing painfully. She was still aroused beyond belief, wetness coating her lower lips and inner thighs as pain flooded her nipples.

Emma magicked the vibrator in her hand, pushing it slowly back inside of Regina. The brunette cried out, almost in pain with how aroused she was, squeezing her eyes shut as she was filled again. Emma turned the vibe to a slow pulsating setting, shushing Regina softly when the woman begged her again to come.

"We're almost done dinner, love. When we're alone, you can come."

"I don't know if I can hold off," Regina said pitifully. "I need to come."

"You can, baby. You don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

Regina shook her head. She'd already done that once tonight. She wasn't going to do that again.

"Then you had better not orgasm."

Regina panted heavily as Emma fixed her dress, all the moisture from her throat gone.

"Come on now, little one. Everyone is waiting."

Regina took a deep breath, blinking back tears as the vibrator moved inside of her. She was painfully aroused now, and she took her time following Emma back to the table. She sat back in her seat, closing her eyes briefly as the pulsing sensation knocked heavily against an incredibly pleasurable spot inside of her. She shifted, clenching her pussy as she attempted to move it.

"Are you okay?"

Even Snow's voice did nothing to curb Regina's arousal. She simply nodded and looked down at her nearly empty plate, knowing she could no longer eat. She glanced around, relieved to note everyone had already finished. She pushed her plate away and forced herself to tune into the conversation Grumpy and Granny were having (something about fishing), but Regina could not for the life of her concentrate. She could focus on nothing but the steady buzzing between her legs and the incredible throbbing in her clit.

Regina took a big gulp of water, glancing at the wall clock (noting that it had now been nearly two hours since they'd stepped foot in the diner) before putting her drink back down. Her leg bounced uncontrollably as she listened to the conversations around her drone on and on. Regina didn't care about the expenses the diner had recently incurred, she didn't care about the overtime the dwarves were pulling at the mines, and she certainly didn't care about the new yellow cardigan Snow had purchased. After nearly thirty more minutes of torturous conversation, Snow and Charming finally left, soon followed by Archie, Belle, and Granny (who told Ruby to lock up). The dwarves lingered a little longer, each drinking one last beer before once again wishing Ruby a happy birthday and leaving.

Emma and Ruby carried on chatting (seemingly) innocently, while Emma continued to torture Regina. Emma and Ruby exchanged knowing glances, grinning to one another as Regina tried desperate to keep her composure, though her eyes were closed more often than they were open. It was obvious Regina was getting incredibly frustrated, and Ruby had to admit that she was impressed the former queen was holding back so well.

"She's good," Ruby said, impressed. "I don't think I could have handled it. I definitely would have cracked."

"She's a good girl."

Regina's eyes flew open, Emma's tone calling to her. She sensed the topic of conversation was no longer about Ruby's hamster, and she glanced from one woman to the other as they both smiled at her.

"There she is," Ruby said softly. "How you holding up, Madame Mayor?"

Regina, trying hard to control her breathing.

"I'm fine."

"Ready to kill me yet for keeping you here when everyone else left? I'd say sorry, but I'm not. Emma's not the only one with a sadistic side," she said, grinning widely. "Plus, it's my birthday. So, I think I'm entitled to a little indulgence."

Regina flushed, the knowledge that Ruby knew exactly what they were up to finally catching up to her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk longer, but I think that was enough of a risk for today, given how many people were out here waiting for us to join them." Ruby glanced up at the clock. "Speaking of which, my girl has been kneeling for almost forty minutes now waiting for me to join _her_. I think it's time to call it a night. First though," Ruby held out her hand, grinning wickedly when Emma deposited a small remote in her palm. She played with the functions until Regina gasped loudly and jerked beneath the table, palm slamming hard against its surface. "Yep, that one. Lock up when you leave, won't you?"

Ruby then gave the remote back to Emma, smiling at both women before flicking off the lights and heading out the door. The second she was gone, Emma pounced. She didn't give Regina a second to speak, instead lifting her onto the table and ripping at her dress.

"I have wanted you so fucking badly, and you've been such a good girl for me," she murmured quickly, nipping and licking at Regina's throat. "How about you come for me now?"

Regina cried out, desperate, hips bucking at nothing against the table.

"Yes, please. Yes."

"You'd better come fast for me. Unless you want the town to see the Mayor spreading her legs on a table in Granny's diner for her sheriff."

"That- that won't be a problem," Regina panted heavily, a shiver of thrill rushing through her at the thought of being caught.

Regina groaned loudly when the vibrator was pulled from her cunt, shouting with pleasure when she was suddenly filled with Emma's fingers. The slim digits wasted no time in fucking her deep, scraping along her front wall on every out stroke.

"May I come when I- when I need to?"

"Yes, little one. You may."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut in relief. She connected her lips to Emma's, eyes rolling in the back of her head as a tongue plunged in and out of her mouth in time with the fingers in her cunt. Regina wiggled and shifted to help Emma as she removed her dress one-handedly, yanking it down to bare her torso once the zipper was open.

"God these tits," Emma panted, ripping away from Regina's mouth. "So fucking sexy."

Emma gently unclipped one clamp, ever so softly sucking on the abused nipple to take away from the sting of the metal teeth that had been biting into it. She heard Regina mewl from above in pain, lapping at the stiff peak as she shifted her hand to rub more directly at Regina's clit.

"Mhmm. Yes! Just like that."

Emma waited until the dents in Regina's nipple disappeared before moving to the other, treating it to the same soft attention she'd given its twin. Regina's head lolled back as Emma's tongue, mouth, and fingers worked her body, the combination of pain and pleasure sending her to the edge of bliss and thrusting her over it. Regina cried out as pleasure consumed her, holding tight to the edge of the table and the back of Emma's head as insistent fingers dug deep into her pussy.

"Fuck, yes. Please. Just like that. Don't stop."

Emma growled as she nipped at Regina's ear.

"Never gonna fucking stop. You feel so good."

Emma twisted her fingers, curling them forward as her other hand dipped between Regina's legs to rub at her clit.

"Oh!" Regina cried out, hips jerking roughly. "Yes!"

"Lay back," Emma demanded, watching greedily as Regina struggled to lay back as Emma continued to fuck her. "Like that. I wanna watch you come."

The words sent a pang of arousal to Regina's core, and she nodded eagerly as she was quickly brought to a second peak. Her body arched off the table and she was suddenly reminded as her head slammed back into the hard surface that she was being fucked in the middle of Granny's where they ate nearly every morning, spread open on one of her tables. The thought alone sent her soaring again, screaming her peak as Emma refused to let up her attention.

When she noticed Regina starting to come down from her high, Emma leaned forward and covered the brunette's swollen clit with her lips, sucking it hard into her mouth. She revelled in the cry from above, her hand blindly sweeping back until it connected with a chair. She pulled it to her and dropped into it, yanking Regina's hips to the edge of the table and throwing one leg over her shoulder as she spread the woman's legs open further.

"Emma. Emma I can't. Too much. I can't again."

"You can," Emma argued back, fingers plunging in and out of Regina's sopping cunt, "and you will. You begged and pleaded to come, and now you will. _Again_ ," she commanded, mouth coming back down to aggressively lick and suck at her clit.

Regina cried out, her body responding to Emma's demand as though it had a mind of its own. She searched for the back of the chair with her foot, and when she found it, she rested against it and used it for leverage to fuck back against Emma's mouth and fingers. She slammed herself against the long digits inside of her body, her hands coming up to pinch and pull at her sensitive nipples. It hurt, but the pain only fuelled her desire.

Regina bucked wildly against the mouth between her legs, thighs spreading as Emma shook her head from side to side, nipping and pulling at her clit with her lips.

"Gods, fuck. You're so good at this. More. Please. Harder."

Emma's hand was beginning to cramp at the wrist, so she delicately removed her left fingers and replaced them with her right, three slamming in hard to make up for the emptiness Regina had momentarily felt. She grinned when she heard the scream from above, her left hand gently rubbing up and down Regina's outer thigh as she worked the woman to her third peak.

Regina's stomach clenched hard at the caresses against her thigh, the soothing motion only serving as fuel to the fire in her clit. She was going to come again, harder than the other two times. She could feel it in her bones, and Regina's right hand came down, searching for Emma's. When their hands connected, the women intertwined their fingers without word, Regina squeezing hard as she prepared to be consumed with white hot pleasure.

"Oh! I'm going to come- I'm going to come again."

Emma nodded, encouraging her.

"Yes. You're so beautiful," she responded softly, between licks. "Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you come for me."

Regina held on for dear life as she was instantly hit with a shockwave of pleasure, eyes squeezing shut tight as she drifted above her body, a scream ripping from her throat as her thighs clamped down hard against Emma's head. Regina's back arched up high from the table, fingers never letting go of Emma's as she rode wave after wave of ecstasy, Emma's mouth relentlessly licking and sucking at her clit. Only when it became too much, too sensitive, did Regina finally, reluctantly, push at Emma's head. It was the last of her energy, and she collapsed hard against the table, gasping deeply as she attempted to catch her breath.

Emma rested against Regina's thigh as she too tried desperately to stop panting. Her jaw was sore, her wrists and fingers ached, but God damn had it ever been worth it. She leaned forward and softly began licking up the mess that trickled down Regina's swollen lips, chuckling at the moan of protest she heard.

"Just cleaning you up, baby."

Regina's stomach gave a small clench of arousal, too weak to be anything significant, but enough to let her know that she found the comment sexy as hell. Regina continued to lay there lifelessly until Emma finally, slowly, lowered her leg. She winced as her aching muscles were repositioned, breathing through the pain that the movement caused.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologised, kissing her belly. "I know. Almost there."

When Regina's limb was resting against the seat of the chair, Emma moved her hands up and began carefully massaging the joint of her thigh and bottom, where her muscles ached the most. She then rubbed her hands up and down the backs of Regina's thighs, gazing down at her lovingly.

"You are incredibly gorgeous with that recently fucked look. I like it."

Regina chuckled, stretching her stiff muscles, acutely aware of Emma's eyes staring. She purposefully thrust her breasts up as she shifted, grinning when she heard Emma's groan.

"Fuck, I love those tits."

"They're well aware."

Regina reached her hand out, grateful when Emma took it and helped her sit up.

"How you doing?"

"I'm sore. This table is not very forgiving."

Emma smiled gently at Regina before wrapping her in her arms, transporting them home and onto their bed (she forgot to lock up, but it was Storybrooke. Who was going to break in?). She lay Regina on her back, leaning down and kissing her softly, slowly, until she was sure the woman could _feel_ the love pouring out from lips.

"Hi," Emma whispered, fingers stroking along Regina's cheek as she looked her in the eyes.

"Hello."

The happiness in Regina's voice made Emma's heart swell.

"You okay?"

"Fantastic."

"Good," Emma replied, kissing her on the nose.

Regina glanced down when she shifted, feeling silk sheets against her bottom.

"I'm naked."

Emma chuckled darkly.

"Damn right you are. My favourite state to have you in."

Regina rolled her eyes, letting herself be pulled into Emma's warm embrace.

"Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. Bring us home and get us naked."

"I'm not sure I can go another round, though if you allow me to recover for a few minutes, I can certainly return the favour."

Emma kissed Regina's temple.

"You did earlier, baby. I'm okay."

"I highly doubt you're okay. I'm sure you're aroused again."

"Maybe, but it can wait until you've had some rest. I doubt your pussy can take a pounding again so soon."

Regina laughed at Emma's crude words.

"You _were_ rather eager."

"Can't help it. You're hot." Emma smiled at her then, looking serious a moment later. "You sure everything was okay? Nothing was too much? The vibrator in front of everyone? Ruby?"

"It was perfect, Emma. Exactly what I wanted. And just as arousing."

"Good. Can we sleep now?" Emma asked, yawning loudly. "You wore me out."

Regina chuckled, reaching for the sheet and throwing it over them both.

"Then you had better gather your strength, sheriff. I'm going to ride you come morning."

* * *

A/N: I've marked this story complete as of this chapter because I'm now starting another work. I will honestly probably keep posting chapters as the mood hits, but I don't want to leave the work open when I know I won't be updating regularly or quickly. I have no idea when I'll post next, so this is it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
